


The Wedding

by JustJim, Useless_girl



Series: Home Is Where the Spark Is [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged up characters, Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Breeding, Detective Stiles, Emissary in Training Stiles, Emotions, Epic Romance, Friendship, Knotting, Love, M/M, Magic, Magic Stiles, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sarcasm, Slash, Smut, Soulmates, Spark Stiles, Supernatural - Freeform, Switch Stiles, Wedding, Wedding Night, Werewolves, Wit, canon and non-canon elements, emissary bond, emissary stiles, m/m - Freeform, mate bond, matured Stiles, near panic attack, post-Teen Wolf, sterek, striptease, switch derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJim/pseuds/JustJim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: The long-awaited day of the wedding finally arrives and is followed by a hot wedding night.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Series: Home Is Where the Spark Is [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607563
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. 20: The Wedding - Part 1

**Note:** This is the 20th part of the “[Home Is Where the Spark Is](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607563)” series. To understand better what’s going on, we recommend reading the previous entries. Enjoy!

**Fandoms:** Teen Wolf, Sterek

**Characters/relationships:** Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale, Scott McCall/Malia Tate (mentioned), Melissa McCall/Chris Argent, Sheriff Noah Stilinski, Jordan Parrish, Alan Deaton, original characters

**Rating/category:** supernatural, post-Teen Wolf, canon and non-canon elements, slash, M/M, Sterek, aged up characters, Spark Stiles, Magic Stiles, Emissary Stiles, Emissary in training Stiles, detective Stiles, matured Stiles, Alpha Derek, epic romance, love, magic, soulmates, Mate bond, Emissary bond, werewolves, emotions, near panic attack, friendship, wit, sarcasm, wedding, wedding night, smut, striptease, roleplay, ass play, oral sex, anal sex, rough sex, knotting, breeding, switch Derek, switch Stiles

**Summary:** The long-awaited day of the wedding finally arrives and is followed by a hot wedding night.

**Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story. All original pictures or edits and fictional characters used in the story belong to their respective owners and credit goes to them.

* * *

  
_Credit: unknown artist_

**Home Is Where the Spark Is  
** _By Just Jim & Useless-girl_

**20: The Wedding – Part 1**

The following weeks after Zepar and Violet’s departure were indeed spent with some resting and focusing on the little Hale family and pack. The day of the wedding was drawing near as well, so Stiles divided his time between work at the Sheriff’s station, organizing the wedding, researching Nemetons and spending time with Beth and Derek. It was a lot to balance on his plate, but there were good moments that made it all worth it.

Like when he and Derek finally went to their cake tasting appointment and they ate so much cake that Stiles nearly puked at one point while Derek got turned on by watching him eat all the sweet goodness. It was an interesting situation for sure, which later at home led to a lot of belly rubs then hot lovemaking.

Because of the upcoming wedding, the “Nemeton project” (as Stiles started calling it) was pushed into the background. Although that didn't mean that the Spark didn't have a few dreams with the magical tree. They were usually the same – Stiles touching the stump with both hands after waking up nuzzled to wolf-Derek – and there wasn't too much urging behind the dreams, so it didn't become their priority.

Maybe in a way they were procrastinating the whole Nemeton project, since they both knew deep down that it was going to lead to yet another problem, something Stiles insisted on calling “adventure”. It had a nicer ring to it but adventures were exciting, this was mostly about surviving. And yet... Derek knew and as much as he wanted the life of family and kids and sitting on the porch with a book, he probably would get restless after a while. He hadn't had a month of peace since he had been sixteen. Too used to a life full of chaos and problems and survival to even know how to settle down fully. In all his traveling days, his focus had still been on helping others with supernatural problems, even when he had tried not to get involved. But, for now, he needed a break from it all.  
  
The wedding was a good kind of break with small things to focus on that barely caused him any stress. Unlike Stiles who was becoming a nervous wreck the closer the wedding date got.

They had picked a cake, they had invited their guests, which were only a handful, arranged for a minister and even purchased some decorations even though Derek thought it wasn't needed because it was only them and their family. It had made Stiles happy though, so here Derek was, the day before the wedding, in the Stilinski garden to decorate.

There was a large table with a white table cloth and flower arrangement, a table to the side for drinks and the cake and whatever the thing was called they were supposed to get married under. Stiles was busy decorating that one with flowers.  
  
They even had a 'dance floor' as his mate referred to it, which was the patio cleared of furniture and a small sound bar for Stiles' phone to connect to with music. The Hale wasn't nervous, he considered them married already, and since the guests were Melissa, Chris, Noah, Jordan, Scott, Deaton and their daughter of course, he didn’t dislike the idea of the social gathering. Besides, Stiles was nervous enough for the both of them.  
  
"Are you going to sleep here tonight like a virgin bride?" Derek asked, clearly not agreeing with that idea. Stiles had made him watch wedding movies so he knew what to expect tradition-wise. Of course Derek had snarked throughout all the movies with comments, because he was all for romantic gestures, just not for romantic movies. And if asked, he'd deny laughing while watching _27 Dresses_.

"Where? Under the wedding arch? Don't be stupid, Derek..." Stiles rolled his eyes after glimpsing at his mate then turned back to the arch to finish putting the last flowers to their perfect places. Of course, he knew the other meant the Stilinski house, but it was always good to pull Derek's leg a bit. Or a lot. For example, as revenge for all the mocking and sarcastic comments about the weddings in the movies he had made Derek watch some more with him.  
  
"Although maybe I should stay in my old room to reminiscence on my past, feel like an independent man for the last time in my life because I become a married man under human law too..." he teased. "Keep myself clean before the ceremony. To cleanse my body, mind and soul before the big day with a ritual, perhaps..." he mused and placed the last white rose before he stepped back to admire his work.  
  
He had to give it to Derek that as the big date was getting closer and Stiles' nerves and patience were stretching thinner, his wolf stepped up and got involved more in the preparations so Stiles wouldn't go batshit crazy with doing everything alone. Hell, even his dad helped with cleaning out the house for the big day – which was as rare as a white raven since Noah a) hated cleaning, b) usually didn't have much time for it next to work or fishing.

"There's no way you can cleanse yourself with your dirty mind." Derek was hanging up strings of little lanterns operating on solar energy so they had today and tomorrow to get the sun they needed to work in the evening. He glanced to his cheeky mate, knowing he wasn't serious with staying here, because the tone of voice had already betrayed him.  
  
Early in the morning Derek had done the groceries for the big barbecue they had planned after the wedding. They had thought about catering but it wasn't them, so when Noah had suggested using the grill, as well as them ordering a few salads and pastas, they had readily agreed. It seemed like a perfect way to end a perfect day. Casual dinner with all of them together. And since Stiles had been so nervous, he had run a blank with making a list of foods, of course Derek had taken over.  
  
"Also, shouldn't you be picking up our best man from the airport soon?" As in drive to San Francisco to get Scott McCall. Although Derek wondered if that was smart with how Stiles was as jittery as a butterfly. But Derek was supposed to get the cake, which honestly, he didn't think Stiles would manage without dropping it. He had dropped the flowers about a million times already.  
  
"I can do it but I have to get the cake so I'll be late for Scott." Finally done with the string of lights, he fluently jumped off the ladder to give Stiles a kiss on the cheek. "The arch looks good, stop staring at it. It looks perfect."

"You really think so?" Stiles asked unnecessarily because he'd be able to tell if Derek tried to lie to him. Which he wasn't trying to do, so yeah, it was true. That made a big and somewhat shy smile blossom on the mole-dotted face as he turned into Derek's body for a hug. Deaton was right. When one of them moved, the other reacted too. Like now when he felt the strong arms around him in an instant. He loved that about them.  
  
"The happiest day deserves the perfect decoration too," Stiles said. And frankly, most of his nervousness stemmed from wanting tomorrow to be perfect for both of them. But maybe a little bit more for Derek. To show him that doing the human way and traditions are worth it. And to make his dad happy too. And the few guests they had invited. And their daughter who was so excited to be both a flower girl and a 'bridesmaid' – although there wasn't really a bride in this case.  
  
 _So much pressure_! Stiles screamed internally, but took a few deep breaths, inhaling the grounding calmness radiating from his mate. Which was kinda annoying too at this point, because it appeared as if Derek didn't care about their wedding as much as Stiles did. But at the same time Stiles knew that it was stupid to think like that, because behind the gruff looks, he could sense that Derek liked helping out and preparing and be amused by the nervous wreck he was going to marry the following day...  
  
"Oh damn! Scott!" That bit of information finally seemed to get through all the nerves. Without their best man the wedding wasn't going to be perfect... "I go pick him up and try not to break any speed limits, I promise!" he giggled nervously and rolled onto his tiptoes to give Derek a proper kiss under the arch. As if rehearsing the kiss for the ceremony.

Derek did care about the wedding and he had no idea Stiles thought he didn't. It was just that the human side of this was kind of a formality. It wasn't going to change anything for him. Now if there was going to be a huge happening with a church wedding and long lost relatives and a whole slew of people like in the movies, then he'd be sweating through his shirt right now. The thought of dancing in front of a room of mostly distant known faces, of being surrounded by unknown ones... yeah, that gave a nervous little flutter. But this? This was a nice way for them to celebrate them being together.  
  
That nervous little giggle made him pull the human a little closer, wanting to instill some of his own calm onto Stiles. He kept saying it was just them, their day, nothing to be worried about but that didn't seem to land.  
  
"Stiles, everything is set. I will finish up here, I will get the cake and the flowers for Beth to throw. Groceries are done and packed in the fridge here. We have our suits, you've got the music all picked out, we had our talk with the minister, we have our vows. My lawyer will be here to take the paperwork to file it all, so everything is done. Enjoy some time with Scott and I will see you both at the loft where the bed in the guestroom is ready for him to sleep in."  
  
Their evening would be nicely quiet, catching up with Scott, put some alcohol in Stiles for those nerves. No sex because there was a lot planned for tomorrow night. Derek had a surprise for his mate when they are going to have the loft all to themselves with Beth staying with grandpa.

Not knowing anything about Derek's surprise, Stiles sighed loudly and melted more against his mate, absorbing his heat, presence and scent some more. He also felt a little calmer in those arms – like always when he was between them. Despite the hardships and sometimes tricky situations, he'd never trade having a mate to anything in the world. Stiles still thought that it was the best thing that had happened to him in his whole life. So no wonder he was so protective over Derek and their little family. Which will hopefully get bigger soon.  
  
Stiles smiled against Derek's shirt a bit as he thought back at a conversation between them a couple of weeks ago. When his grumpy wolf declared that they were ready to expand their family with a little sister or brother for Beth. That put Stiles on cloud nine, because despite all the joking baby talk, he had a more and more serious longing to have a baby together with a surrogate in the foreseeable future. It's been on his mind for quite a while, but he understood that the timing was off and Derek usually shook the idea off with the same reasoning. But when would be there a good time for it when their life was about protecting a town crawling with supernaturals? So that's why when Derek finally 'caught his baby fever' too, the Spark was over the moon with happiness. And he most definitely didn't shed a few tears of happiness. Nah, that was Derek. Definitely.  
  
Either way, that was another project to look into after the wedding and the honeymoon they were going to go to in a couple of days.  
  
"Okay, okay, fiiiine! You're right. I'll try to chill a bit and enjoy our reunion with Scott..." the human gave in and stroked up and down on Derek's back before lifting his head from his chest to look at him. "You're the best, I swear. Now give me a kiss and send me on my way before I decide to stick to you for the rest of the day instead!"

"Rest of your life."  
  
Derek did give him that demanded kiss though and swatted him on the ass, urging him to get going. Which was perfect timing because while Stiles drove off in his jeep, the Sheriff returned with Beth from the playground adventure. Stiles wasn't the only one excited about the wedding. Elizabeth had been nearly bouncing off the walls because of being a flower girl.  
  
"Okay, I have to get to the station. We’re all good here?" Noah was already in uniform, no doubt having to arrange a few things since the man had taken the entire day and night off tomorrow to have Beth over so the lovebirds can have a wedding night without worrying about getting up early. Besides letting the dog out that was but Fenrir didn't seem to care much about their sexcapades, he was used to that by now.

The plan for a baby was going to ensure that with a toddler and a baby, there was no way they were going to get much time alone so they should get it while they could. Once the kids were older, then it wasn't going to be easier again. Probably. Depended on how many kids they were going for over the coming years.  
  
"Yes, I'm going to get the last things with Beth. Thank you, for everything."  
  
"Get some nerves out of that boy before tomorrow. No sugar, he's already behaving like he had about ten gallons of coffee," Noah clasped Derek on the shoulder with a fond crinkled smile, giving him a pat as if to say good luck. Yeah, it was no doubt needed. The older man went to his patrol car while Derek took his daughter. They had arrived with two cars this morning since they knew about Scott needing to be picked up. "Come on cub, time to get the cake."  
  
"We eat cake now?" she perked up right away with a big beam. Which Derek should have known, she loved cake.  
  
"That's for tomorrow but you can have a little something at the bakery." The promise made her grin wider. She was a good little girl, loved Stiles as her other daddy and accepted all these changes in her life with a happiness she certainly didn't get from her father but he was determined for her to keep for as long as possible.

***

Meanwhile the trip for Stiles to the airport was spent with thinking back on his past and the road that led Stiles and Derek to their wedding. It was long and bumpy more than once, but all in all, it was worth it. While listening to the music on the radio, he also thought about Scott and their friendship which loosened in the last few years, but was still kept alive by the occasional phone calls and emails. So when it came to picking a best man for both him and Derek, the only person Stiles could think of was Scott.  
  
Maybe it was a bit sad that all those friends from the past were mostly gone, but a part of Stiles didn't mind it. Now he wasn't lonely and had everything he could want. The most gorgeous man for him, a beautiful daughter, their own home and a job with his dad in his hometown. It didn't mean he wouldn't be open to welcome some of those friends back or get new ones as their pack and alliances will have to expand in the future.  
  
Right now Stiles thought their future with Derek was wide open and mostly bright. Even with the supernatural problems they had to deal with more often than not. The hardships they had gone through together – in the end – only strengthened their love and relationship. On the day before their wedding Stiles could say that they had a steady foundation and that they were there for each other to fall back on when needed. He considered the occasional fall backs natural. But in the end they were each other's anchors and the whirlwind that was their lives. Taking a moment of peace and happiness like this wedding was important because of that.  
  
And although Stiles was nervous and maybe even a bit scared from this next step, he couldn't be happier with the man he chose to tie his life together with in every possible meaning. He was lucky, he knew. And he was lucky that he could celebrate their love with the people who mattered the most in their lives. Like Scott.  
  
It's been a long while since they actually saw each other, but Stiles wouldn't have his wedding without Scott, whom he still considered his best friend. So when he popped the best man question to him and Scott said yes without hesitation, Stiles felt satisfied and giddy, starting to look forward to having his friend there.  
  
The plane was delayed half an hour, but that gave Stiles enough time to find a parking lot and the right gate where he was waiting for Scott munching on a bag of M&Ms, tapping his feet on the floor impatiently. Yeah, he hated waiting around. But it was better than being late and making Scott wait for him.

Scott nearly came running out of the gate, because he was that eager to reunite with his best friend. Okay so maybe they weren't best friends anymore like they had been. The pack kind of fell apart during college and the True Alpha had remained where he had studied, since he was offered a good job as veterinarian there. At first he had thought he should have returned to Beacon Hills. As protector that was his job and he should have honored that, but Deaton had said it was okay and then Derek returned. So he was off the hook, could do what he wanted though he did really miss his mom. And Stiles.  
  
"Dude!" Stiles was not easy to miss, and the alpha barreled over to him to envelop him into an eager hug. It was so weird that they were both grown up now, had gained way more hair and muscles, more tattoos too but Scott didn't add many inches. Being short was not a bad thing, it just sometimes sucked.  
  
"I can't believe you're getting married, man! I mean, I always thought I'd be the first one. I'm so happy for you!" Scott beamed at Stiles, letting the hug linger before he pulled away. "You look... nervous. Like really nervous."

Stiles was hugging back Scott just as tight, not even caring that a few M&Ms dropped onto the floor and rolled around them – to the dismay of a few people passing them by with their luggage.  
  
"I know, right?! It's surreal, man!" he wheezed out then chuckled just as nervously as he apparently looked. He probably smelled nervous too. "Thanks for coming and being happy for me. I'm happy too, but yeah, nervous as fuck as well..." he peeled himself out of the hug and stared at Scott with wide eyes. "I'm getting married tomorrow!" he said, that fact finally hitting him so hard that he had to sit down on a nearby bench and concentrate on his breathing not to get too shallow. Being so far from Derek didn't help either, because they were rarely apart and usually his mate's presence helped him stay calm.  
  
Now the magic started stirring too, making the air smell a bit like ozone around him and he curled his fingers into fists to hide the small electric charges.  
  
"Whoa! I'm getting married for real..." he wheezed, staring at the floor. And god no, no panic attacks please! Not now, not ever about this! And yet he was sitting there, his eyes darting to the black engagement ring on his finger, which started slightly changing colors to golden thanks to his control slipping a bit on the magic, making his body heat start to rise.

"Stiles? Hey, it's okay!"  
  
Scott did his best not to sound too frantic, since he knew it wasn't like he had brought on this panic attack, it was the nerves. He'd probably have one if he was that nervous. It was like Stiles' heart was going to beat out of his chest in a few minutes. The young man was so out of his depth with this. Not the panic attacks but with the whole Derek and Stiles being an item. When that email had reached him of Stiles babbling on about amazing Derek, he had needed days to get used to it enough to reply. Sure, the two had always been so weird around one another so they all hadn't thought about it being more than Stiles being horny and seeing a pretty man. Not that Scott had seen Derek as pretty... it was Derek.  
  
"That's an awesome ring. Is that the ring Derek proposed you with?" He went for distraction because he knew if Stiles was really in a full blown panic attack, then he shouldn't urge him to talk. "I don't even know how he proposed." Obviously Scott didn't care that they were on a bench near the gate, his suitcase thrown in front of the bench, him just out of the plane. Best men were supposed to do things like this, he totally got this.

For a few agonizing moments Stiles was afraid that bringing up the ring and proposal topics will make his panic attack worse. After all, those were very much connected to the getting married thing, but instead of a whine, a little surprised puff of air left him then he sucked some more air in than before as his mind jumped back in time to pull up the memories of that magical night.  
  
"Oh... yeah... yes," he focused on his ring, the color switching between amber and black here and there, as if the ring couldn't decide which color it wanted to be. "It's a gimmick ring called Amber and Ashes or something... Derek thought it was the perfect ring because it's just so us," he started talking, each word coming a bit easier and his pulse was starting to slow too. "Ashes for Derek because of surviving the Hale fire and all the hardships he had to face, like... ya know, 'rising from the ashes'. And amber for me because my magic has that color. The funniest thing I just realize is that... it's fitting on another level too, because Derek as the ash and my familiar who stores a lot of magic is from where I rise with my magic – which, by the way, can take the shape of a phoenix! Like... duuuude! This is trippy! Huh! I'll have to tell him this!" Stiles' mouth hung open for a moment then he chuckled, realizing that his panic attack receded.  
  
Looking at Scott, he looked less pale and he gave a grateful smile to his friend. "Thanks, man, it was a close call. And I don't know why it hit me so hard. I know it's stupid since we've been bonded and thus 'married' in werewolf terms for like 9 months! Nothing will really change between us. Sure, it'll be official in human terms too and also legally and financially, but what matters is that we'll love each other just the same..." Stiles explained and perhaps he was talking more to himself to persuade his stupid self to chill the fuck out. "And yet... nothing will be the same. A chapter of my life will be fully closed and a new will begin and I guess that's what hit me hard now. I'm not planning on running out on him before the ceremony, though," he giggled a bit still nervously but a lot calmer. "Although it'd be kinda funny because he'd be able to track me down and I imagine drape me over his shoulder fireman style to drag me back and do it anyway..."

"I don't know man, it's Derek, he'd probably look for a spot to go into a corner and hide there because you don't want to marry him. So you have to do this, because I don't think he can do more angsting," Scott beamed, at them both for managing to stave off what no doubt would have been an epic panic attack. But Stiles still smelled like he took a bath in nerves so it could be happening still.  
  
It hadn't even occurred to Scott that if Stiles would marry Derek, they'd be together financially as well and honestly, that was pretty awesome. They both had enough while growing up, never suffering from being poor but he knew about his mom and the Sheriff both worrying about bills, even now. So Stiles marrying the local rich dude was well-deserved. Assumed rich dude, since Derek had said he owned the entire Loft building and that was enormous so the True Alpha figured there was a lot of money.  
  
"I have no idea what you're even talking about with this familiar stuff but you can explain it to me in the car, okay? Let's get out of here. I want to see your new home and meet Derek's daughter. Which is so trippy. Derek having a daughter," Scott hugged Stiles tightly since there was easy access on the bench. "Did you guys even have a bachelor party? If not, we should do one tonight, like at the loft."

"Okay, fine, let's get going. You drive just to stay safe," Stiles said as he got up and they walked towards the exit with Scott pulling his bag behind him. "No, we didn't have a bachelor party so I guess a small party could happen with you and Beth. We also have a big deaf hound dog named Fenrir, who's Beth's, and a big red cat called Little Red. She's basically mine but she was the one who chose us a while back," Stiles explained as they reached the Jeep and he unlocked it before handing the keys to Scott and moving towards the passenger's seat.  
  
"Beth, our daughter, is a sweetheart. Such an energetic and curious little girl. I love her dearly. She's nothing like Derek aside from looking like a mini copy of him and that sometimes she can pout like her dad. Currently she's very much into Disney princesses," Stiles said as he put on his seat belt.  
  
"Oh and you were curious about how Derek proposed. He did it with luring me to that spot in the Preserve where you and I met him for the very first time. He even wore the same clothes and put out that wolfsbane spiral from candles. He also said the same words like back then before going on one knee to pop the question. It was so epic! I cried like a baby," Stiles chuckled, his panic fully receding by then. Thank fuck!  
  
"But what about you? What have you been up to lately?" Stiles asked as the Jeep came alive under them at the first try. "Oh yeah, Derek had replaced a lot of things in Roscoe so now she's safer and healthier."

Scott was blessed with a near lifelong experience when it came to Stiles and his rapid way of talking. He had no problem following along, though he didn't expect to hear about pets. Derek didn't seem like the guy who was into those and Stiles never had any either because the Sheriff worked too much and didn't want one in an empty house.  
  
"I've finished college as you know and I stuck around in LA because the vet clinic I was doing my internship at offered me a steady job. Malia is park ranger at the Angeles National forest but we might be moving since she got offered a better position at Yosemite National Park. LA's pretty expensive to live at. And we'll be closer to Beacon Hills, and I'm hoping to work as vet in the park, and we can rent in the towns close by. Which is kind of like the best place for a werewolf and a werecoyote, right?"  
  
The young alpha was excited about that, the city was pretty taxing on them. "I haven't even thought about proposing to Malia. I don't think she wants me to. But maybe someday and then I'd be family to Derek and kind of to you? That would be awesome, right?! We don't have pets, we work too much for them. I can't believe you're the settled one out of us both, man!"

"Yeah, it's still a bit hard to wrap my mind around that," Stiles chuckled as he agreed with a nod too, taking glimpses of Scott while they were on their way back to their hometown now.  
  
"But it's good to hear that you and Malia are still together. How many years have it been? Frankly, I'm surprised but also pleased that the two of you work so well together," he said. Frankly, it was still a little bit strange for Stiles that his best friend had found what he was looking for in Stiles' fierce ex-girlfriend, but who was he to say anything about that? After all, he too fell deeply in love and got engaged to the most unlikely man from their past.  
  
"I love that you two are both working close to nature and with animals. And I think your choice of work suits you both. Not that I ever doubted that you'd be an excellent vet one day. You wanted to become one for as long as I can remember. And speaking of animals... You asked what a familiar is. It's usually an animal companion of a warlock or witch. Well, I'm technically not that, though. I'm a Spark. A rare kind of druid. The strong ones can have familiars too. They are usually a smaller kind of animal, like a raven or owl or cat. But of course I had to go big in this too and I snatched myself a big and powerful alpha werewolf, namely Derek," he chuckled, rubbing the scars on the back of his neck. His favorite scar on his body because it was Derek's claiming bite.  
  
"A familiar has magical powers of their own, but also stores a lot of magic for their mage. That magic can be tapped into in case the wielder needs it. So the familiars can function as kind of a 'power storage' too."

"We've been together for seven years, almost. We just make sense. She’s pack and it feels good. I really love her and she really loves me. It would be kind of weird to be with somebody who hasn't been through everything we have. Like, sure it's a fresh start but they would never get it. I don't want to drag anybody into our world either. Malia is part of our world." And she was just as clingy as Scott was, probably even more so. She wasn't into romantic gestures like he was, but it worked out like that. Sure it was weird that she had been with Stiles like a really long time ago, but that was so long ago that it didn't matter.  
  
"I'm truly happy for you, guys. It's amazing when you find that one person who completes you, so I get it. It's just a bummer that she couldn't come with you to the wedding. I'd have liked to have her around too," he said.  
  
"She couldn't take off from work. We just had our vacation so no free days. They're not so lenient as my boss is," Scott shrugged because it kind of sucked but they could always come visit Beacon Hills another time. He was pretty sure Malia would love to see Stiles again, since they had remained good friends after the messy breakup. And she wasn't in contact much with Derek besides rare phone calls once or twice a year. At least Scott got a few more a year, but he was usually the one actively seeking contact with Derek.  
  
"It's okay, I understand why she couldn't come. And you are always welcome to visit us. We're planning on renovating more of the loft building to have apartments for our future pack members and also occasionally for hosting guests," he shrugged. "You can stay there too in case you don't want to bother Melissa and Chris."  
  
"I told my boss my two brothers were getting married. And dude, I didn't realize how that sounded when she wondered if it was a double wedding and I said you two were getting married to each other. I told her I was best man to you and Derek and that I grew up with you. And she let me go." Scott was pretty sure she did because she was an active supporter of the LGBTQ community and when she heard it was a gay wedding, she had been all for it. And to take pictures. "I was told to bring back pictures."

"Your boss sounds awesome, dude! And sure, you can show her some pictures once you get back. You're lucky that you found an understanding boss again. But hopefully she's no Deaton 2.0 with all the cryptic mumbo-jumbo!" he giggled, thinking back how long Deaton pretended not to understand what's going on then once he revealed himself, he continued with being very lenient with Scott not going to work and such.

Scott drove the Jeep, not needing directions to get back to Beacon Hills since it was a very familiar road by now for all in Beacon Hills wanting to go to the nearest big city. He glanced to Stiles from time to time, who seemed to be doing better and not on the brink of a major panic attack. Maybe talk of the wedding should be done when they were with Derek, or not mention it much at all.  
  
The whole familiar talk was complicated, making Scott furrow his brows. Rare kinds of druids had magical animals and Stiles had managed to get Derek as his. Right, sure, that he could follow. "So Derek is your magical Power bank. Only one that you can't fit in a bag. But how does that work? You give him your magic and he puts it somewhere in him? Where does he keep it?"

Instead of letting himself think too much about the following day, Stiles latched onto the familiar topic. He even laughed a bit on how Scott phrased it.  
  
"Yeah, well he's a bit too big for a pocket or a bag. In other ways too, if you know what I mean..." he wriggled his brows with a dirty smirk. It's been such a long time that he could just joke around with Scott and sitting right next to him reminded him how much he had missed having his friend around in the flesh too, not just through phone calls, texts or emails.  
  
"It's not easy to answer that question. In my case it's easier. I store the magic within my Spark, which is like a flame deep down in me in a weird kind of space. Like a different dimension. I guess it's the same for Derek? Dunno. It's... we have these runes on our arms," he pulled the sleeve of his henley up to show Scott the rune. "We press them together and do a balancing ritual. Back at the beginning it required a constant chanting and concentration from me, but by now we just have to press the runes together and want the connection to be established. I guess it's because we've evolved a lot since then. And we let the magic flow between us until it's balanced out. When – for some reason – I give him more, he feels a bit strange for a day or two, like his skin is too tight, before his body gets used to it and the magic settles. And normally it doesn't show much on him that he is storing magic for me. He only smells a bit like ozone most of the time. But that can be explained with being mated to a Spark too," he shrugged at the end of his explanation. "When I'm doing a bigger spell and I need more magic, I just tap into the reserve he has stored in him and use from it."

Scott dutifully made a face when Stiles had to mention how big Derek was, because he had seen that when Derek had decided to not wear clothes and go full wolf in Mexico. And he didn't want to be reminded. He rather focused on the rune Stiles uncovered on his arm, first evidence that Stiles was doing magic. He had seen it, with the mountains ash, but this was probably way more evolved than that.  
  
"Dude, why does it all sound so dirty?" Scott gave a cheeky grin at daring to make any kind of lewd remark. In his case, this was about as lewd as it went.

"And oh my god! I never thought of it sounding so dirty!" Stiles outright burst out in a fit of giggles. "I'll have to tell this to Derek too! This is hilarious! He'll totally not appreciate it, but too bad for him! He chose to want a future with me, so he has to suck it up with such brilliant humor!" he said then calmed down a bit and looked back at the road ahead.  
  
"It is amazing though, that we finally managed to find the people we were meant to be with... I'm so happy, Scott. I never thought I'd ever feel this way," he confessed on a softer tone. "He makes me feel so... complete. A part of me still tries to comprehend that. Are you happy, Scott?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah, I am." Scott concentrated on the road for a long moment, since he needed his attention with how busy it was on this particular stretch of highway. It also gave him the time to try and explain it.  
  
"I think it's easier to be happy now than it was back then. Like, we tried to be normal kids as much as we could and we tried to have fun but we were always living in fear of what was going to happen next. I'd look around the school and I knew that not everyone was going to be there in a year. And the only times I felt like it could be like I thought it was supposed to be, was when I was with my girlfriend. Being with her was an escape, a moment away from everything. We had happy moments, sure, but we didn't know happiness."  
  
There was a sad little smile when he glanced at Stiles. "It took forever to be able to sleep at night and not jump out of bed at every little noise, thinking it was another emergency. We were like soldiers living in constant war. We weren't living, we were surviving. And now we all finally get to like... breathe. You know?"

Stiles mulled over how to respond to that because he only partially agreed with Scott. Then he decided that there was no need with Scott to sugarcoat things. After all, their friendship had come over a lot of things already and proved to be strong and stand the test of time. Even if they were living in different places and they weren't attached at the hips anymore like years ago. Which was healthier, to be honest. It took Stiles quite a while to not feel abandoned by Scott but understand that it's how their lives were supposed to go.  
  
"Yeah, we were teen soldiers, trying to save the day. The difference between you and me is, though, that I'm still like that on Derek's side. We keep doing the same thing with being the protectors of the Nemeton and the town now. You and Malia got out when you two moved away and started a new life. For a while I had that too in San Francisco, but there was something missing from my life. And once Derek was back and we got together, I took that as the first chance to come back to Beacon Hills. First I thought it was only because of Derek, who settled back with his daughter. But I think it was because I was always tied to this land and a part of me missed it too much. So that might be part of the reason why I never hesitated to leave my life in San Francisco behind. To both start fresh with my relationship with Derek, but also to continue what we'd started doing as teens... We are living now too, but also many times surviving with my mate," he looked at Scott seriously.  
  
"There have been some nasty things going down lately, but yeah, we can breathe a bit. For a while, at least. Before the next threat. So in this regard my life is kinda the same, even if some elements of it have changed. Like, we're building a life together with him now and tomorrow will be an important landmark in that. I guess, that's also why I freaked out a bit about it at the airport..." he hummed at the end, looking through the windshield again, a bit lost in thought.

"Yeah but you got out. You know what it's like to not live in Beacon Hills, and I'm not saying it's all without problems because it's totally not but it's not like the town we grew up in. And you made the choice to go back. You could just… not live in San Francisco."  
  
Sure, he got it, the whole protector of the town thing. He had been that, he had pulled his weight. And if he had to, he'd do it again. But Derek was there now so Scott got to be selfish, he had the luxury to not live in a town that was a supernatural beacon. Where the death rate was about as high as in major cities. "You guys could move away. I mean, your dad is getting to the age where he can retire. Derek's done it before, to leave and go out there to make his life." That's what they had done when they had gone off to college, Scott left it to Liam and his pack to protect the town and when Liam left for college, Derek had been back so it all evened out. Liam might return, so there was always going to be a protector.  
  
"It doesn't have to be you guys. It's never too late to get out."

"But that's it. We don't want to move away. And you're not listening, Scott..." Stiles smiled lightly shaking his head. "I'm pretty much bound to the land. I mean... I can leave, sure. But I'll always feel the pull of the Nemeton. More than you or Allison ever could. I'm a Spark. This is the land I belong to. I'm starting to realize that more and more. It turned out that my mom used to be a Spark too, but she wasn't as powerful as me. We found some of her stuff and other family heirlooms in the attic the other day. We still have to examine them further but I have my mom's journal and an old spell book that was in the Polish side of my family for hundreds of years. It's pretty crazy, to be honest. But there's been so many things going on lately with an attack against us and organizing the wedding and honeymoon that I didn't really have the time to dive deeper into these things."  
  
It was still baffling Stiles how he didn't know anything about his real heritage and the fact that if his mom hadn't possessed Derek, he wouldn't have known about it for much longer.  
  
"Besides Derek had told me at the beginning of our relationship that he wanted to settle in Beacon Hills with Beth, because it's been the land of his pack. Now our pack. I wouldn't ask him to leave his roots behind."

Maybe Scott didn't fully understand it, but he did understand wanting to have a place to settle and make a home. For a long time it Beacon Hills hadn't been Derek's home and it had been Scott's. Now it was the other way around, Stiles always considered it his home, even when he landed himself a job as detective in San Francisco. "I've seen the pictures of your apartment in San Francisco, you never made it your home so... I guess it makes sense."  
  
They were finally out of the city and on their way to their town, mostly dealing with highway for the next hour. The young alpha sniggered. "I remember when you first told me you had a crush on Derek. I thought you had like serious brain damage. I should have known it was way more serious. You totally never have brief crushes.”

"Yeah. I tried to 'run away', to start a life somewhere else, but a part of me could never settle and commit to that life. Or to any other partners I had. With them it was mostly just physical, some fun times, you know. And I'm convinced that belonging to our hometown and Derek were the reason for that and a lot of other things too," Stiles nodded. It was quite clear in his mind, but he knew that he usually had to explain things in detail to others. Sometimes Derek understood him without having to do so, but being his mate didn't mean he always knew what was running through Stiles' busy mind. Hence the occasional misunderstandings and such. With Scott Stiles knew how to explain things since they've been friends for most of their lives.  
  
"Yeah... as it turned out, Derek is IT for me. He'd told me that he knew nearly from the very beginning that I was a potential mate for him. But you and I were too young so he decided to ignore that and acted like an ass towards me to keep me at arm’s length. God, he knew quite early at least that I desired him. Not about the crush, but chemo signals and all that... Kinda embarrassing," he chuckled then shrugged.

"Stiles, we all knew you had the hots for him. All the werewolves could smell it on you because you'd smell aroused the moment you were around Derek. It was like... somebody opened up a can of porn smells. It was pretty bad." It wasn't like Scott had that problem, he hadn't liked Derek much at first, it took time to see him as a friend. Sure, he was handsome but no way. It was why he so couldn't understand at first why Stiles crushed on him. Had to be some kind of physical thing only, seeing a hot guy and be into it. But they all had been so wrong about it. And Derek.

"Oh, god. Hearing this from you too makes it even more embarrassing," Stiles chuckled with a slight blush then shrugged it off at the end. "Oh well, it played out on the long run. And prepare yourself, because when I'm around Derek I still smell like that. If not worse..." he wiggled his brows.

“Wait...” It took a moment to land but Scott finally did catch up. "What attack against you? Are you okay? I mean you look... kind of skinny and nervous but okay."

As Stiles averted his eyes from the traffic, he snorted and glimpsed at the other young man.  
  
"I'm fine. We're fine. We dealt with it. Mostly diplomatically..." he said as if it wasn't a big deal then summed up the situation with Zepar and the Druid Council and the potentially lethal tests to the True Alpha. After all, he was entering a now peaceful territory, but it never hurt if he, as an alpha, was clear with the current situation in said territory. Once he finished with the summary, he shrugged again.

"I'm skinnier because the magic takes a lot out of me and Derek's 'fattening up diet' haven't kicked in that much yet. And believe me, he takes it seriously. I always ate a lot when I didn't forget in case I've got too distracted by something. We'll have to consult with Deaton soon about me burning calories too much with the magic and constant sex," he babbled on. "Maybe he can figure something out or knows a potion or something I could make to keep my body in balance better."

"I can't believe there's like an alpha pack of druids, that's insane. And they better leave you alone or you should call me. I mean, Derek dying would suck and even more if you'd die too so that's not happening again. Yeah?" There was a brief pause because some of it he so wished he didn't hear. Like the reason Stiles was skinny was because of too much magic and too much sex. Not something he wanted to know, ever.  
  
"Or maybe you should have less sex for a bit." Who was he kidding? Stiles was way too active for that. "Never mind, that's not an option." It was pretty stupid to even suggest it.

Stiles snorted loudly from that suggestion and vehemently shook his head. "No, that's definitely not an option! We're like bunnies around each other. I made Derek addicted to me and sex with me!" he grinned, knowing how much this topic pained Scott, but he always loved to troll him like this. "We're mates after all! You should know it if you are mated with Malia. If not, then one day you'll understand. Your mate is like the hottest, most alluring being for you. And you're barely able to keep your hands off them. I feel like that about Derek and that feeling is mutual. So no, less sex is impossible!" he chuckled. "Especially since our honeymoon is coming up soon too..."

"No sex when I'm sleeping in the loft, that's just weird!" This whole conversation was weird but he tried his best to be supportive and listen to this, even when it was about having sex with Derek. At least it wasn't as detailed as it could have been. 

Luckily the rest of the drive was Stiles telling stories about things Elizabeth had done and the antics of the new family. The adventures that happened, but they weren't new, those had been mentioned. It didn't make it all not any less horrific and the idea of Hell being an actual place was really not that great of an idea.  
  
They passed the sign of Beacon Hills before they even knew it, and it made Scott happy, knowing that despite the lack of seeing each other, the changes they both had went through, it was still like no time had passed at all.


	2. 20: The Wedding - Part 2

**20: The Wedding – Part 2**

The loft hadn't changed from the outside, it was still the big gloomy building that looked uninhabited. Pretty much the Derek Hale style. Hopefully the inside had changed, because living in something so empty wasn't good for anybody, not even Derek. To his surprise, the elevator had gotten an upgrade and from what it looked like, the stairwell had been cleaned up and looked way more livable too.  
  
When they reached the top, Scott was a little nervous. It’s been a while since he was here. There were sounds from behind the big metal door, so Derek was home and there was something that sounded like a wailing banshee. "Ow..." Scott winched at the high-pitched sound.

"And that's our daughter, Elizabeth for you. The banshee force is strong with this one," Stiles chuckled, opening the door for Scott to usher him inside. And with that closer to the source of the loud sound which was admittedly not good for werewolf ears. Or humans with slightly enhanced senses, for that matter. But at least Stiles had the chance to get used to it since they've been living together.  
  
"Oh, oh, what's the reason for the wailing? Cute flower girls don't wail just smile," Stiles cooed as he took the lead and led Scott into the living area, letting his friend take a quick glance around while the Spark would try to solve the situation.  
  
He walked to Derek and the loud little girl, seeing from the corner of his eye how Fenrir eyed the newcomer.  
  
"Also, that's not a good first impression on daddy Sty's childhood friend whom came for the wedding and to see you throwing rose petals," he continued on with his soft calming tone as he reached the father-daughter duo and pressed a quick kiss to Derek's lips before turning his attention to their daughter.

Derek kissed Stiles while he attempted to calm the little girl down. Luckily she had stopped her really loud screech of pure happiness each time she spotted Derek, using her power unknowingly, and had grown out of it. Kind of. The werewolf DNA in her had activated her Banshee DNA so she was far too young for what she was.

"She wants to throw the flowers in practice now that we got them this afternoon," the alpha explained. The flowers weren't even there, they were at the Sheriff's house along with the cake.  
  
"I throw now!" A petulant toddler stuck out her bottom lip, crossing her arms like Derek always did as she glanced to Scott who was busy ogling the upgraded loft as well as the cute little girl who _did_ look a lot like her dad in many ways, including the big green eyes and bushy eyebrows. There was some of Lydia in there too, her little cute nose for example and her pillow lips. But it was like Derek had been copied to be reborn as a tiny girl. It was mind-boggling.  
  
"You'll throw them tomorrow and you'll be great at it, cub. How about you go get your dress to show us all how pretty you'll look tomorrow?"  
  
“’Kay!” She glanced at Scott, before running off to the circular stairs, Fenrir following her with a bark. Only then did the older alpha stand up and came to greet Scott with a manly hug where they both pretty much clung to one another, slapped their backs before pulling away.

"She'll come introduce herself when she's back, she has a busy head," Derek jerked his thumb to the ceiling with a soft smile while Scott beamed.  
  
"That's totally okay. She's excited for tomorrow. As am I! And look at this place. There's furniture. Actual furniture and looking like a home. You two look happy, like really ha...- What's that?"  
  
Scott's enthused ramble got broken off when he spotted an actual chicken hopping onto Derek's shoulder from wherever it came from. And it looked at being at home like a weird parrot. There was a chicken on Derek Hale's shoulder. Scott wasn't sure if he was awake.

"That's Beaky," Stiles chuckled, gently stroking the chicken's head with a fingertip. "Hatched by Derek before Easter," the Spark grinned at his friend. "Otherwise yes, we are very happy here and glad that you like the loft. It was a lot of work put in there, but we love how it turned out. It's a real home now, not just a simple roof over our head," he said and while they waited for Beth to put her dress on, Stiles went to the kitchen and fetched bottles of beer for the three of them and filled their daughter's sippy cup with apple juice, which she would demand once he saw the adults drinking.  
  
He returned just in time to see the little girl carefully reach the bottom of the stairs before running towards them with Fenrir at her heels. He was really a good guardian dog and companion.  
  
Handing out the beers, the human beamed at their daughter. "Look at that! Who's the prettiest flower girl?" he chuckled.  
  
"Me!" Beth provided and swirled around in her pink dress that had an also pink ribbon around her middle.  
  
"Of course. Come here, princess. I'd like you to meet Scott. He's daddy Sty's childhood friend and our best man at the wedding tomorrow. He used to live in this town too and helped daddy and me a lot in the past," he explained then looked at his friend. "Scott, this is our daughter, Elizabeth Laura Hale."

"Hi," the two echoed at the same time, making Derek snort, the two puppies meeting at long last. Because even though Scott had aged and turned into a full adult, he still had the soulful puppy eyes and that smile that would never let up. The man seemed to be a full optimist even now. Some things didn't change at least and he was glad for it because it made Scott who he was.  
  
"You look very pretty," Derek told Beth who was very careful with her dress and that's why she was allowed to wear it for a little bit. Not that he'd get mad if something happened to it but she would be very disappointed that her princess dress was ruined before the big day.  
  
"Very awesome princess," Scott high fived Beth, or tried because she missed, making her giggle when Scott tried again without fail. "I have to ask though," the young alpha's attention went back to Derek, who knew what the question was, because that particular question followed each time Stiles had to announce Derek hatched the chicken.  
  
"Werewolf warmth and not so empty egg resulted in Beaky when I held the egg in my hand a little too long between buying the eggs and getting them ready to be painted. I didn't sit on it, I'm not a werechicken."  
  
"No, you'd be a werecock," Scott laughed with that lopsided grin of his.

"The only eggs he sits on are mine," Stiles provided with a barely audible comment and a grin. He knew the others would hear it anyway.  
  
"Oh god... too much information, dude!" Scott scoffed, shaking his head and took a sip from his beer.  
  
"You know me, Scotty...." Stiles winked at him then grinned at Derek with a dirty little look. "Either way, Scott here thought that since we had no bachelor party that we could have one tonight. Here at the loft with a few drinks and music."  
  
"We have party now?" Beth chimed in with big sparkling eyes and climbed up onto the couch and Stiles' lap. "I drink too!" she announced, making grabby hands towards the human's beer.  
  
Stiles chuckled and nodded for Derek to hand Beth her sippy cup with the apple juice in it, which he had left on the coffee table exactly for this reason. His smile was maybe a bit smug about it. "Daddy Sty brought you your own drink, sweetheart. But drink it carefully, not to let it spill on your dress, okay?"  
  
"'kay, daddy Sty," she nodded, making her brown locks bounce and looked at Derek expectantly, her little hands held out for her cup. She looked so cute with the serious concentration and determination on her little face.

Honestly, Derek had no idea why the egg comment was dirty because Stiles didn't have eggs he would sit on, and if he meant his testicles, those he still didn't sit on because they were a sensitive part of their body. He attempted to hide his puzzled look by taking a sip of the beer while handing Beth her sippy cup with children's beer aka apple juice. They also had grape juice for pretend wine and it worked so far.  
  
"How about we all dress up for our party tonight? We can find you another pretty dress in your closet, cub." Of course the party with Beth there would be very PG rated with snacks and maybe a few games or something. Once she was off to bed, they could drink some.  
  
"I like this dress," she protested predictably.  
  
"I know, but that's for tomorrow. After the wedding you can wear it as often as you want, promise."  
  
"Even in bed?"  
  
"Even in bed."  
  
The little girl beamed at that prospect, sipping from her cup as she mimicked the grown up men sipping from their beer bottles. Derek didn't understand the fascination with sleeping in clothes but if it made her happy to sleep in her dress once... Beth climbed over to him on the couch and gave him a hug, her little lips smacking a wet kiss on his cheek. Which Scott, because he was an asshole, snapped with his phone.  
  
"What? I totally need evidence so I know this really happened." Scott ignored the grumpy look thrown his way. "Daddy Derek is like a whole different person."

"Malia will love that picture too," Stiles grinned a bit evilly. "Can't blame you, though. It took me some time too to be able to get over the fact that he is a dad now. But he definitely looks good in this role," Stiles beamed and leaned over Beth's head to press a kiss to Derek's lips.  
  
"I kiss too!" the little girl threw her small arm around Stiles too.  
  
"Of course!" the human chuckled and pressed a smacking kiss onto a rosy cheek, making Beth giggle happily. It was definitely better than the veiling from earlier. And of course Scott took a picture of this too.  
  
After Stiles helped Beth pick another dress and Stiles put the pink one into safety until tomorrow, they joined the others back in the living room for some snacks and of course board games and singing Beth's favorite _Frozen_ songs. With the little girl demanding a lot of their attention and Fenrir wanting to take part in the games too, the old friends didn't have much time to catch up.  
  
That came after Derek bathed and ushered Elizabeth to her bed. It was a nice evening with some quiet music and a few beers, but clearly they all needed their beauty sleep before the big day, so they didn't stay up too late. Either way, it was clear that Stiles was happy and excited about the following day and sharing it with his oldest friend. It was like he got a missing piece of him back – even if just for a few days. But for now it all felt like the old days and it helped him calm down somewhat and worry less about everything having to be perfect on their big day.

***

There were a few things with weddings Derek thought were ridiculous but he was still entertaining it for Stiles. The whole _Something old, something new_. _Something borrowed, something blue_. His husband-to-be was taking care of the blue and new, so Derek's job had been something borrowed and something old, which he was sure was done on purpose because Stiles was a little shit like that. The borrowed came from Melissa, who had offered her fake flower she had worn on her own wedding, stitched onto her dress. Now it was pinned on Derek's suit jacket. Which he had protested against, of course. He wasn't a flower wolf. It was still there now and yeah, nobody went against Melissa McCall. And when he had said that he had covered the old with that as well, Melissa had put her hands on her hips and had asked if he was saying she was old. He wisely hadn't commented on it.  
  
The old came from his own family, so they could be there a little at least. The old triskele token, the metal coin, was also in his suit jacket to carry with him. He had checked to make sure the moment he had woken up while Stiles was still sleeping, snoring away adorably. It gave the Hale the time to quietly start the morning with coffee, lost in thought as he stared out the big loft window in the living room area.

Today was the day of all days. Today they'd get married legally and Stiles still wanted to despite knowing about Kate. That talk has been lingering in his mind. Stiles hadn't pushed him for anything even though Derek had hinted at it not only being Kate who had done this but also Jennifer. Stiles still wanted to marry him despite knowing all that, he hadn't looked at him with pity not once. Sex had changed a little, the younger man was letting him know at all times what he was doing, asked more times if it was okay. Despite the fact they had safe words and even the color system in place.  
  
Despite all of the brokenness, Stiles hadn't run off, was even nervous of today as if he thought Derek would be the one having second thoughts. That wasn't going to happen. Not today, not tomorrow, not a month from now or years. Stiles would have been smart to run, have an easier life. But here he still was. Loving him, accepting him. He fingered the rune on his arm, closing his eyes as he focused on his anchor to breathe deeply a few times just as the rays of the rising sun hit his face.

"You know I can kinda feel it when you're fingering your rune?" Of course it was Stiles stirring in bed. Being mates was awesome most of the time, but sometimes because of their strong connection, privacy was an illusion. Like when they accidentally answered questions or thoughts without them being uttered. Or like now when the magic was reacting in the rune from Derek's finger 'disturbing' it. It made Stiles' own rune tingle a bit.  
  
That question was followed by a huge yawn and Stiles rolling into Derek's spot – not minding the cover tangling around him in the process – to bury his nose into that pillow, feeling content and happy from inhaling the familiar scent.  
  
"Before you share your deep thoughts... is there coffee for me too?" he mumbled, wiggling into a more comfortable position and rubbed his cheek against said pillow with closed eyes and a content purr.

Derek jerked startled. He had noticed the heartbeat changing but he hadn't though Stiles would be awake yet, or talking to him. At least there wasn't enough coffee in the mug to make an idiot out of himself when he whirled to Stiles. "I' didn't mean to wake you up. I didn't know you could feel that." It had been a habit, to touch the rune, and all those times Stiles must have felt it.  
  
"I'll get you that coffee, while you kiss my pillow." Amusement laced Derek’s voice as he trotted to the kitchen to get himself a refill and get Stiles his much needed coffee. The young man had barely been awake. Returning to the bedroom with two mugs full, he placed them on his side of the bed, since that's where his mate was still sprawled as he nudged the human.  
  
He had to move a little, but when that didn't happen, Derek climbed over him to join him on the other side, reaching for his mug again.

Stiles felt quite smug about the achievement of startling Derek Hale so he was smiling into the pillow while waiting for his coffee to be delivered. He enjoyed that lovely not entirely awake state of his mind floating and nearly slipping in and out of sleep. But when Derek was back and simply crawled over to the other side, he did make kissy noises into the pillow to humor him. It was only after that that he forced himself to move into a sitting position and grab his own coffee.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It doesn't bother me, by the way. It's just a pleasant little tingling I feel in my own rune," he finally replied then took a big sip of his coffee, followed by another content sound. He found it so sexy when his mate took care of him. Even with such small and simple gestures like bringing coffee to bed.  
  
"I don't know if it's because it's our wedding day, but you look incredibly sexy. Just wanted to put that out in the open," Stiles smiled sleepily as he nestled himself more into Derek's spot. "So... spill the beans if you want to. What were you thinking about so deeply that I managed to startle you?" Aaand the smug smirk made a comeback.

There was an arched eyebrow thrown at Stiles when the human commented on how incredibly sexy he looked. Because he hadn't done anything, he was wearing his sweatpants he usually slept in and his hair was probably all tousled since he hadn't even glanced at it after waking up. Apparently his just out of bed look was sexy. Good to know. "We should get your eyes checked after the wedding." he decided to snark, sipping from his mug.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with my eyes," Stiles grumbled, playfully 'kicking' Derek's leg, but it was more like stroking it with his foot.  
  
The previous smug look was pointedly ignored, and if somebody were to ask Derek, he'd deny being startled by a spaz like Stiles. "I was thinking about how lucky I am for you not running off."  
  
That sounded more romantic in his head than when he outright admitted it. "You were never in it for the money, but besides Elizabeth, you're signing up for a life with me. Me." Any smart man or woman would have ran off a long time ago and yet here they were, on the day of their wedding to commit even more than they already were.  
  
"I should be the one nervous, not you."

"Hey, I can still change my mind about saying 'yes'. But please don't leave me at the... wedding arch," Stiles half-joked, but that bundle of nerves which he's been carrying for weeks now stirred even from that joke. Reaching out, he stroked the back of Derek's hand while sipping from his coffee.  
  
"Of course I won't run off. I love you more than anything. You're my mate, my pair, my companion, my anchor. The love of my life. I'd be an idiot if I ran off now that I finally have you. Some people look for their other half all their lives. I'm lucky that I'd met you all these years ago and that life kept throwing us into each other’s path until our stubborn, thick heads realized that we should be together. I'm so in love with you, Derek. I never felt like this for anyone. From that I know that you are my one and only and as sappy as it might sound, I'll always love you, no matter what. Today we're gonna further strengthen our bond, because it's our wedding. Oh god, I can't believe this day finally came!"

The nerves flaring up was felt by Derek and he knew that maybe these kind of talks today of all day, wasn't the smartest thing to do. But Stiles had asked him what he had been thinking and wouldn't have been okay with a dismissive answer. For a walking lying detector, Derek was a surprisingly bad liar himself.  
  
"We're already talking vows and we're still in sleep wear." The Hale turned his hand around to caress the hand of his mate, his thumb stroking along the speedy pulse. "I love you too, this day and all the days." And he wasn't going to take it for granted either. He was going to marvel at what he had and know it could have been different. If he hadn't been taken in by Noah and if Stiles hadn't come back from his job for a two week vacation, they wouldn't have been here today.  
  
"They say it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. But waking up before Beth and enjoying some time is so rare that we'll have to be okay with the bad luck."

"Our life is riddled with bad luck, so I don't care. We always find a way to turn it around," Stiles smiled and finished his coffee just to put the mug down on the nightstand then nuzzle to his very soon-to-be husband, even giving him a slow sensual kiss.  
  
"As much as I'd love to go deeper into exactly how much we love each other and also express it physically, I kinda promised Scott not to have sex with you while he's sleeping in our guest room. Good thing that tonight we'll have the loft just for ourselves," he purred, playfully biting Derek's jawline. "We'll have so much sex on our wedding night. And then on our honeymoon. I can't wait."

"What kind of promise is that?" Derek complained, a little disappointed that there was no sex happening before the wedding, because it was a great way to relieve some of the stress. But Stiles was right, their wedding gift from Noah was babysitting Beth so they had a night to themselves and Scott would be staying with his mom to do some catching up. So they had all night tonight to do whatever they wanted. And it wasn't like they had time now because he could hear tiny feet rushing to the guestroom where Beth was waking up Scott and no doubt would be coming straight to them.  
  
"Beth's awake so I better get started on breakfast for all of us." The werewolf pecked a kiss on Stiles' lips, the morning breath had been chased away by coffee. "Do you want me to shave all the way today or are we good with scruffy?" Once in a while Derek would shave it all off, but since it gave him a baby face, that only happened a few times a year. Of course for Stiles, on the big day, he'd go all smooth if he wanted. Deep down he knew Stiles didn't like the clean shaved look, though. Often enough he had commented how weird it was to see him without the scruff.  
  
"Is there anything we have to do before getting ready?" Derek didn't think so.

"Scruffy is the way for today," Stiles provided all too happily and stole another peck from Derek's lips before they would get going. He did like the few days long stubble which sometimes grew into a short beard. More rubbing against the right places.  
  
"Nah, you go take care of breakfast while I take a shower. Then after breakfast we'll have to go to dad's place with our clothes and get ready," Stiles said and although he suggested for Derek to move, he instead wrapped his arms more tightly around him, rubbing his body against his in a promising way.  
  
"Go now or our daughter and best friend will find us in a compromising situation. One that I wouldn't want to be mentioned each time we get together," he chuckled while kissing into Derek's neck, inhaling him deeply. It seemed it was one of those days when he couldn't keep his hands off his mate. Which was fitting for their wedding day, really.

"Stiles..."  
  
The rubbing of their bodies together wasn't fair, it was only getting them more in the mood, one they shouldn't be in because they couldn't do anything about it. "You're a tease." If the rubbing wasn't enough to get his body excited, then the inhaling and kissing of his neck was. He didn't want to start his day with an uncomfortable erection even though it was already firming up down there.  
  
Derek kissed his mate's forehead and pushed him off because this was starting something they definitely couldn't finish. "Bad. Now go get that shower." The older man would get one after breakfast. On bare feet and not bothering with a shirt, he sauntered to the kitchen to get started on pancakes while he heard multiple feet on the stairs. The day was starting, and in a few hours, the ceremony would begin.


	3. 20: The Wedding - Part 3

**20: Emissary – Part 3**

"Are you ready?" Scott asked Stiles once they were both dressed in his friend's childhood room while Derek got ready in the sheriff's.  
  
"No?" the nervous Spark said as he adjusted his tie with trembling hands, eyes wide and magic reacting to his restlessness.  
  
"Dude. Just remember that you love him and this doesn't really change things between you two," Scott patted Stiles' shoulder reassuringly then helped with the tie. "Dude, your irises are shimmering."  
  
"Oh... right," Stiles said to all that and closed his eyes to take a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm down, but it was hard with his heart beating all over the place.  
  
Just when he opened his eyes and the shimmering from his irises were more or less gone, there was a knock on the door and his dad's head popped in into the room. "All is set and ready for you. Scott, go join Derek under the wedding arch," he said as he walked into the room and looked his only son up and down with pride. "Despite the nervousness, you look good, kiddo," he smiled at Stiles.  
  
"He does, right?" Scott beamed and squeezed Stiles’ shoulder once more before heading towards the door. "Don't run out on him!" he chuckled low.  
  
"Scott, don't give him ideas...." Noah scolded the young man.  
  
"Oops! Sorry! See you outside!" And with that he was gone, leaving the Stilinskis alone.  
  
"I'm a little terrified, to be honest," Stiles said to his dad's questioning look which he knew well.  
  
"That's completely normal, Stiles."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Yes. I never told you this but on our wedding day with your mom I felt the same. Was trembling and all that from nervousness. And you know how much I couldn't wait to marry her," Noah put both hands on Stiles' upper-arms and lightly squeezed them with a warm smile.  
  
"I wish she was here today too..." Stiles sighed a bit sad.  
  
"I'm sure she is. Apparently that's not a farfetched thing to assume..." Noah snorted, knowing about Claudia possessing Derek recently.  
  
That coaxed a snort-like laugh from Stiles. "Well, yeah... And hope you're happy that Derek is making a decent man out me with marrying me like you wanted." Yes, that was the only condition Noah had when they had told him about the fresh bonds and being together.  
  
"I am but what's more important: are you happy about this? Because I didn't say that to force you into a marriage."  
  
"I know, dad. And I'm very happy. Just nervous and a bit scared. But I love Derek and our little family with everything I have," Stiles hurried to reassure his dad and wow, this was working more than he thought. It was a nice tactic from his father's part. "And you sly fox, now I just want to walk down on the isle with you and marry Derek to prove it to you. Good job, dad!"  
  
To that the Sheriff had a both sheepish and smug smirk on his face. "Then don't let him wait any longer. Or Beth for that matter."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Let's get this party started... and... thanks, dad," Stiles smiled at his father.  
  
"Don't mention it, kiddo," he pulled him into a tight hug and kissed his head before they finally went downstairs and outside at the back to join the impatient little flower girl.

It was one of the things they had discussed, two males marrying meant that they didn't have to do things the old fashioned way, obviously, but Stiles was the one with a parent left. So it made sense that he'd be the one to be given away. They could have dropped the entire part, but Stiles had liked the idea and at the time it had seemed like Derek had gotten the easy part. Now though, the Hale wasn't so sure as he was standing there at the wedding arch with the minister and Scott at his side. It seemed to take forever to be standing here waiting. They hadn't seen one another in their suits yet, because he wanted to leave some of it as a surprise. Derek sighed and shifted his stance.  
  
"Dude, are you nervous?"  
  
"No, and don't call me dude," Derek told Scott who only grinned since they both knew that yes, he might be a little nervous. Especially when everybody was staring at him, even though their guest group was small, it was a little uncomfortable. Melissa had called him very handsome, had straightened the bowtie and taken her place with Chris Argent. Jordan Parrish was there, along with Alan Deaton and the Sheriff was with Stiles. Beth was there too so she could throw her flowers from a tiny basket.  
  
Voices sounded from within the house, finally! And Scott, as it was his duty as best man, hit the play button of a song on his phone, the traditional wedding song when a bride appeared. At least it wasn't something like _YMCA_ as Scott had suggested for the gay wedding. Elizabeth appeared first in her poofy pink princess dress, throwing white rose petals. Her wide grin said it all. Jordan was taking the pictures as Melissa would take videos on her phone. Derek was too busy looking at Stiles who appeared with Noah, both Stilinski men looking handsome in their suits, for sure. But it was the look in the Spark's eyes that drew Derek's attention, the pure happiness radiating. Sure, there was nerves, lots of them but the love and happiness outshone it all.  
  
The Hale stood a little straighter and smiled, a warm perfect smile for his mate. For his about to be husband.

Indeed, Stiles was very nervous when they stepped out of the house and saw the transformed back garden and the people waiting there for them, standing and staring. It made his heartbeat speed up, but the second his eyes met Derek's warm admiring ones and saw that bright smile on his face, it was as if Stiles got under a spell and although his heart skipped a beat too, he felt drawn to the man he loved. Everything became much easier.  
  
He was going to finally marry the man he's been in love with for years and mated with him and had a small family and pack with. This was it. A big milestone in their lives and Stiles couldn't be happier about it.  
  
While walking, he glimpsed at their happy daughter throwing the petals and pouting a bit when there was none left. Everyone chuckled when at the end of the isle she turned her little basket upside down to make sure even the last petal fell out of it then she ran to her seat next to Chris and Melissa.  
  
Grinning like an idiot, Stiles soon reached that spot too and leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek. "You did amazing princess, thank you!" he hugged her then turned to his dad who was smiling warmly and proud of him.  
  
"I'm so happy for you, kiddo. I'm sure your mom is too," he said while they gave each other a manly hug with the back lapping and all. "You chose well," he added then turned to Derek, pulling him into a hug too instead of just shaking his hand. "Keep him safe and love him. I have guns," he said, making the others snicker too.  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"Just to be clear," he winked at his son then sat down next to his granddaughter, putting her on his lap.  
  
Stiles took a deep breath and stepped under the wedding arch to face Derek and take both of his hands after exchanging a grin with Scott.  
  
"You look awesome... and hot," he said with a bright blush and sparkling eyes, concentrating on keeping his eyes human in front of the minister who was going to officiate the wedding. He saw Derek's lawyer standing to the side too with the paperwork neatly placed on a small table for them to sign about the finances and all that so he could take care of those things after the wedding.

It was their wedding day so when the Sheriff, who happened to be Stiles' father and after today, Derek’s father-in-law, threatened him with guns, he didn't point out that if anything bad happened to Stiles, it would also happen to Derek. Instead he nodded very seriously.

"Yes sir." Honestly, if he got Stiles injured, he deserved a bullet to the head. Hopefully without wolfsbane, though. Shaking off those dark thoughts, his focus went to the one who deserved all the attention.  
  
Stiles. Who looked gorgeous with that blush coloring his cheeks into a deep pink and the grin that didn't want to seem to stop. "You look amazing." And that was selling it short. Leaning in, he kissed Stiles on the cheek, keeping it chaste, for now, as the minister cleared his throat and wanted to start. Poor man had no clue what he was getting himself into when he said yes to officiating the wedding but there hadn't been that many to choose from who were willing to marry two males _and_ knew about the supernatural. Kind of hard to have to explain their story to somebody human.  
  
"Family and friends, we have been invited here today to share with Derek and Stiles a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together as friends, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured this past year, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and husband." Of course Stiles had to giggle at that nervously, making the others laugh before the minister continued.  
  
"Normally this is where I remind you all of the importance of wedding vows and what they would mean but after talking to these two young men, I've come to realize that if there's one thing they do take very seriously, that is the love and commitment to one another. When they had met ten years ago, and were mostly bickering and hating, they kept saving one another's lives, never taking their worth for granted and even risking their own lives to help the other. They had both been too young at the time to realize how deep their bond really went and even spent years apart, searching for a meaning in their lives. Until their paths had crossed last year again, and that meaning became clear. Stiles embraced Derek's daughter as much as he eagerly pulled Derek into his life and they had told me that they can't even imagine a life without one another."  
  
There was a brief pause. "They both have made it clear they'd like the time to say something so I'll do the official part after that. Although Stiles had told me that I didn't need to use his actual name, it's unfortunately for him and me that we'll have to."  
  
Derek couldn't help but chuckle, nobody even could pronounce Stiles' name right except him and his dad.

Grinning, Stiles shared a quick amused look with his dad then turned back to Derek once the minister waved and told him to say his vow first.  
  
"Derek, it's been quite the ride the two of us have been on for the last… wow… ten years. It's been very bumpy at times while we tried to save everyone and the town on numerous occasions from all kinds of threats. And I'm sure that part of our lives won't change in the future either. But that's fine, we are used to it and we'll always have each other to fall back on.  
  
Years ago when my feelings for you have started to change, I had no idea that we'd fall in love this deeply or that I was going to become your emissary and mate. But it all had happened nonetheless and I never for one day regretted that. Before you I had never known love like this. Didn't know it can run this deeply. You are my alpha, my mate, my wolf, my everything. I am really alive only when you are with me. It's scary and yet so amazing to feel like this. You complete me and looking back, I can't stop to thank my stubbornness for not giving up on us years ago because without that we wouldn't stand here today."  
  
Here Stiles paused and chuckled along with their family and friends and even the minister joined in briefly. Then the blushing human took a deep breath, his sparkling eyes never leaving Derek's.  
  
"I love you, Derek Hale. I love you unconditionally with everything I am. And I promise to continue loving, supporting and caring for you and our family and pack. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," he said, his throat getting tight with emotions. Then he sighed and smiled a bit at his mate before glimpsing at the minister. "Okay, I'm done," he added, making everyone chuckle again.

Derek hadn't written his vows because he knew that he'd find some words to say instead of nervously trying to recite something that wouldn't sound genuine. But as he was standing there, hands entwined with Stiles’, who had just poured his heart out to him in front of all the others, he realized that winging it was not as simple as it had seemed. Suddenly he didn't know where to start or what to say to ever do justice to how he felt for this man.  
  
"I know it's your stubbornness that has led us here because for the longest time you were that annoying kid who seemed intent to frame me. I didn't trust you because I knew you didn't care much for what happened to me. But then you refused to let me go when I was paralyzed in the pool, refused to save yourself even after I had told you to when you were getting too exhausted. You were willing to risk yourself for me and as I trusted you since then, you stopped looking at me like that grumpy creep. I knew early on what you could be to me, felt a connection to you I didn't have with anybody else. But you were a child and I was a mess. And even though we bickered all the time and I pushed you away, you refused to leave me alone. I kind of hated you for being so annoying."  
  
He smiled as the others laughed. "I decided to leave, you decided after a year to risk everything to come save my ass again and dragged me back to Beacon Hills, sacrificing your toe in the process." More laughter because they all recalled the many rambles of Stiles and his maimed toe. "This past year you've literally given me back my health, my soul, my hope. And despite all the chances you had to run away from me, you never left. You're the only one in my life who never left me and you've taught me so much. How to fall in love again, how to trust again, how to enjoy having a boyfriend without fearing his loss. Most importantly, you've taught me how to live and not survive. I can't imagine a day where I wake up without your annoyingly chipper so early, where your scent doesn't linger on the sheets and your warmth doesn't make it home. I can't imagine a life without you because it wouldn't be much of a life at all. And I swear if you ever joke about how this is the most I've talked in my life, I'm going to rip your throat out, with my teeth."  
  
From romantic to a threat, that was Derek Hale in the flesh. The minister wasn't sure how to take that so as Melissa blew her nose and claimed allergies, he decided to get to the official part. "The rings?"  
  
"Oh! Yeah, totally me," Scott retrieved the little black box with both rings, handing it to the minster who held it out for Stiles to get Derek's ring.  
  
"Do you, Miezcyslaw Stiles Stilinski, take Derek Samuel Hale to be your lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

Stiles took Derek's ring with a slightly trembling hand, paying extra attention not to accidentally drop it then took his man's offered hand and pushed the ring onto the finger, his sparkling eyes meeting Derek's. "Hell yes, I totally do!" he grinned, coaxing another round of light chuckle. Stiles took that moment to stroke the ring on Derek's finger. He knew they were going to get the matching rune tattoos during their honeymoon on Hawaii, but they were going to keep these rings as memories of this day too. And Stiles was going to wear the color-changing engagement ring on his other hand once the tattoo was done. Because that ring was so them with the black and amber colors.  
  
After a moment the minister nodded and continued. "Do you, Derek Samuel Hale, take Miezcyslaw Stiles Stilinski to be your lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"Yes. He'd kill me if I didn't," Derek smiled at his mate, taking the ring to slide it onto the finger that was now bare of the engagement ring.

"You bet I would!" Stiles chuckled along with the guests.  
  
It was unfortunate that Derek wouldn't be able to wear his for long, though he was going to get his on a leather cord to wear it around his neck even though that was risky too. If he had to shift to full wolf unexpectedly, then hopefully it would stay with his clothes. In general though, his clothes got lost all the time.  
  
That's why they were going to get tattooed rings, a matching rune on their fingers, he couldn't lose his tattoo if they did it right. And Stiles would no doubt end up safe keeping both their wedding rings in the end. The human knew all too well that Derek couldn't have jewelry of any kind. For now though, their hands had matching rings and they looked good.  
  
"Then I pronounce you husband and husband. You can kiss now." The minister never had to say that last line but he always did because everybody enjoyed a good wedding kiss.  
  
So did Derek, who knew Stiles might reach out and try to dip him just to be a little shit so the werewolf beat him to it. He dipped his now husband in his arms and kissed him deeply.

The dip and the kiss made him giggle for a moment, but then gave in to it and kissed his husband (!) back with all his emotions. He heard the snapping of photos and the cheering, but he didn't care in that moment. He only focused on their first kiss as husband and husband and it made him so happy and moved and relieved that after it he might or might not have wiped a couple of tears away.  
  
As he took Derek's hand and they faced their family and friends, he fist bumped into the air and exclaimed: "We did it!" with a huge grin on his face. Another round of chuckles could be heard and Beth jumped off from grandpa No's lap to run to them for a hug and wet kisses on their cheeks.  
  
Holding the little girl on his hip, Stiles followed Derek to the lawyer and the papers on the small table and signed everything that was pointed out for him. He had no idea what he signed, but knew it was all related to Derek's fortune and estates and stuff like that. Stiles never really cared about getting rich and all that, even if he and his dad often found themselves in a difficult financial situation. But he and Derek had agreed that once they went official with the human marriage, they'd have a shared bank account and fortune. Not just as a sign of trust and love, but in case something happened to one of them too. Not that the other could live long after that happened, but it was a good thing. As well as Stiles adopting Beth on one of the many papers he just signed. That way he legally became her other daddy too.  
  
Once all was done, they hugged and shook hands with the congratulating guests and moved to the set tables where a couple of hired waiters started serving food for them. While eating, Stiles couldn't stop touching Derek's leg under the table to remind him that this was all real and not just a dream. It felt like it. Everything was perfect, no one crashed the wedding – until now – and the small group of family and friends were all having a good time.  
  
"It's just like how I imagined," he whispered to Derek and leaned in to peck his lips. "We should soon go to change into our less penguin-like suits before we cut the cake and have our first dance as a married couple," he said quietly, his whiskey-colored eyes sparkling and his whole being radiating happiness.

Derek nodded with a smile. He didn’t care when they danced or not danced. He preferred to keep dancing limited to the living room with Beth when nobody was watching. Not because he couldn't dance, but because he just didn't feel like showing others that he could. The newlyweds were leaning in close, enjoying the fact the most nerve-wrecking part of the day was over with.  
  
"I love your new name," the younger man muttered softly.

It made Derek snort, because their new names were long since they had decided to hyphenate. Stiles Stilinksi-Hale and Derek Hale-Stilinski. Since they're both the last line of their names, it made the most sense. They could have kept their own names, sure, but the werewolf was against that completely. They belonged now, so their names should reflect that.  
  
"I love your new name," Derek shot back.

"Good," Stiles smiled at his husband and slid his hand to the back of his neck to pull him in for a soft kiss.

"How does it feel to be married? Not that different, hm?"

"It feels... much better, to be honest. Like something had settled in me," Stiles answered, keeping their foreheads together and his hand on Derek's nape.

"Those are the nerves you had for this day." It's been a good day, just them, quiet and no hassle. Dressing up to make it special, putting effort into it since the plan was to only get married once in their life. Derek did worry a little about this small day they had, Stiles used to be very social and he was turning into as much as a hermit as Derek was. He didn't want the human to look back at this with regret.

"Today was perfect," Stiles said. "Couldn't be better. The perfect man for the perfect wedding. I love you so much," he murmured as he rested his forehead against Derek's as they were sitting by the table.

"I love you too." For a while they stayed like that, enjoying the moment. Until suddenly Derek laughed quietly. "I still get to feed you cake, right? That's part of the ceremony, to shove a fork full of cake in our faces?"

Stiles chuckled softly at that and finally pulled his head back to look at his man. "Yeah, yeah you can do that. I love it when you shove things into my mouth..." he grinned dirtily, because of course he was still Stiles.

"When your dad is watching? Because that's a kink not on the list and not one I'm into." Not the kind of son-in-law he was going for, especially not with a sheriff. Oh god, he had married into a cop family! One of their kids was no doubt going to grow up being one too.

"Ewww, no! But we could sneak off for like half an hour saying that we're gonna get rid of these penguin suits for more comfy ones before we cut the cake... From here on everyone is going to be eating and getting drunk anyways... Also, there's something I think would make you more willing to come with me too," Stiles baited Derek shamelessly.

"You sure you want me out of this? I'm not planning on wearing it again." Derek could guess at what the something was since he had seen it peeking out of the pants when Stiles had been busy not getting fully dressed in the morning.

"We already did the wedding photographs so I'll have this image of you in this suit forever, even if you never wear a tuxedo again," Stiles shrugged and took Derek's hand and pulled him up from his chair, telling his dad that they'll be back soon in more comfy suits. The raise of Noah's brow told them that he had his suspicions what they were really planning to do, but he just nodded and turned back to Melissa and Chris to continue their conversation.


	4. 20: The Wedding - Part 4

**20: The Wedding – Part 4**

Grinning, Stiles pulled Derek back into the Stilinski house and stopped to press his own back against the wall near the staircase to pull Derek in for a kiss. "I never showed you what my new and blue is..." he said, pulling part of his white dress shirt out of his pants so he could reach under it and pull the edge of his underwear upward. It revealed pale blue lace, which undoubtedly belonged to a pair of delicate lace panties. "Wanna see more?"

"And you're giving me only half an hour?" Derek’s eyes were zeroed in on the blue lace, which he had seen peeking out this morning. One of the many reasons he had urged Stiles to get a move on, because the temptation had been there to get his hands on his mate then and there.  
  
Half an hour was not enough to unpack all of this, though enough to get his mouth there at least. "Get upstairs, we're wasting time."

"A lot can be done in half an hour..." Stiles giggled and stole one more kiss before starting to run up on the stairs like the chased prey he sometimes liked to play for Derek (and his own) pleasure. His tie was already loosened and shirt half-way unbuttoned by the time he ran across the corridor to his old room.  
  
Leaving the door open for Derek, he quickly shrugged out of his suit jacket, tossing it towards the bed and turned towards the door as he finished unbuttoning his shirt. He didn't get to much more because Derek was right there in the door, giving him that hungry look he loved so much, so Stiles pulled him into the room by his hand, slamming the door closed and pushed Derek against it, kissing him hotly. The long fingers didn't waste any time, they were already pulling the shirt out of his pants before going to loosen the latter to reach inside for some naughty touching.

Not enough could be done in half an hour but Derek'd take whatever was offered, and they couldn't take longer because there was a daughter who wouldn't be okay with waiting on the cake for too long. Kissing almost desperately, his breathing hitched, Stiles' clever fingers already in his underwear. Well, at that rate, they indeed could do a lot in half an hour.  
  
Derek's hips pushed against his mate, fucking his rapidly hardening member into the hand while he tugged at Stiles' pants to get them opened. His own fingers encountered smooth silk and he loved that feeling. "Come one, we need to get these suits off." Preferably now. Right away.

"Oh hell yes!" Stiles groaned, feeling himself getting harder against the silk and lace of the French panties he had on just for Derek. He took one step back but kept stealing kisses from his new husband as he somehow managed to kick his shoes off and dropped his white shirt onto the floor at the same time. He got rid of his pants in record time too and then he was just standing there in the lacey bulging blue panties.  
  
"You like it?" he asked on an 'innocent' voice and even went as far as stroking a hand along his small round ass perfectly hugged by the lace as he twirled around for Derek to give him the perfect look. "It's very comfy so whatever we do now, I think I'll keep these panties on for the rest of the day. I wanna watch you pull it down with your teeth tonight on our wedding night. Think you can give me that, my husband?"

Derek hadn't even continued undressing because he had been a little busy watching Stiles strip, revealing himself swiftly. And with that, the gift underneath. Liking it wasn't even coming close to what he thought of it. Screw undressing, he sank to his knees and motioned for Stiles to come over.  
  
"I'm going to pull it down right now. Come here." His voice was hoarse and his pants were tight. Stiles knew way too well what he liked and loved.

Grinning from the French panties' effect on Derek, Stiles walked over slowly, even trying some hip-rolling like in the movies and hoping that it'd come off sexy instead of awkward then stopped in front of his kneeling husband. This kind of kneeling was so different from the one when he had proposed. Both amazing in their own right, though.  
  
The panties were so worth it that was clear from the way Derek's hungry eyes drank in every detail, making Stiles feel hotter from the scorching look he got. Reaching out, he gently ran his fingers through the dark hair, not caring about the product he felt there.  
  
"Don't pull it down all the way... I wanna feel it against my skin. Just like when I felt it while taking you as my husband on the ceremony..." he whispered on a sultry tone, horny as fuck by then. Under all the worrying and excitement of the day, he's been also turned on by Derek the second he saw him in that gorgeous suit.

"This is only a prelude to our wedding night," Derek promised, there were plans for tonight, like fucking Stiles while he was wearing the silk panties and then later on, Stiles could do the same to him, while still wearing the silk panties. They were going to wear it out as much as they were going to do themselves.  
  
Licking his lips, he reached for the panties, carefully pulling his husband's erection from the soft material by pushing the fabric aside. The hard shaft was warm in his hand as he gave it a slow tug before he pulled the foreskin down. It revealed a wet head weeping for some attention. Something he was eager to give. Making sure his tongue was wet with spit, he leaned in fully, licking at the slit. The salty and bitter taste exploded on his tongue.  
  
Glancing up, Derek took the head in his mouth to suck on it, slowly sliding his lips down along the length.

Stiles knew they didn't have too much time now, but he was definitely enjoying this prelude with his dick in Derek's mouth. "Fuck yes! You feel so good around my cock..." he groaned, letting his hand at Derek's nape slowly guide him, his hips coming alive to roll back and forth enough to meet the sucking motions half-way.  
  
"We're gonna have so much sex tonight... Looking forward to it too," Stiles panted, getting lost in the hot sight of his erection framed by the pale-blue fabric and Derek's full lips making more and more of it wet with spit. Damn, he loved it when Derek tried to suck his brains out through his dick!

There was a noise of agreement, since Derek had his mouth full he couldn't verbally voice it but yes, so much sex tonight. And he was looking forward to it as well, for sure. As Stiles guided the motions of his head with the little pressure at his nape and the hip rolls, it gave him more freedom to use his hands elsewhere.  
  
They slipped along the skin of his mate's legs, upwards to where the soft blue material was stretched over firm buttocks. Panties had easy access, he liked that. He was able to slide his fingers in at the sides so he could get his hands full with the flesh, his fingers teasing along the crack.

"Oh... I like that too..." Stiles babbled, eyes rolling shut as he enjoyed being touched like that. He widened his stance a bit to stand his ground firmer despite the fact that what Derek was doing to him made him go weak at the knees. But he wasn't going to give in, he had to stay upright.  
  
"I can't believe we finally did it. We're officially husbands now too..." he whispered, the ceremony and that fact finally sinking in. "And I love it already so much," he added, pushing a bit deeper into Derek's mouth as he opened his eyes and looked down at his kneeling husband with flushed cheeks and glowing eyes, the pleasure and desire clear as day on his face.

Stiles had the habit of talking to him while receiving a blowjob. At first Derek hadn't known if he should pull off to answer but by now he was used to the babbling. The younger man knew he was listening, was probably used to Derek not talking and didn't need an answer to whatever he was saying. It was comforting, Derek was used to his talkative mate and didn't want it to change.  
  
His fingers slid along the hole, teasing, not entering since it was a little damp with sweat but it was all too dry to get up in there. Instead he petted along the opening and caressed at the taint, his hands going with the hip motions so he could suck without moving his head. His tongue flattened, wanting the erection to go deeper. He loved deep-throating, the way the cock would push past limits, bump against the back of his throat.

Even with the babbling, Stiles was familiar with the signs Derek's body gave him and he felt it too what his pair wanted. So meeting his eyes, he finally shut up and used his free hand to caress a flushed cheek, his other keeping Derek's head in place as the Spark nodded barely noticeable.  
  
Then he pulled a bit further out before pushing it in deeper than before. His perfect bow-shaped lips opened on a gasp as he felt his tip hit the back of the warm and wet throat and he pulled half-way back just to go further down that throat. He knew that both of them wanted the hard cock to be fully buried in there and Stiles was working on giving it to Derek.  
  
His hips were moving careful but deep, the hand from the cheek reaching back to be placed on the hand under the lace. To keep those fingers rubbing against his twitching hole.  
  
"Fuck... not gonna last long," he warned Derek, even if he knew that his mate was thirsting for his seed to flood his mouth. He loved this, loved how he was stimulated from both sides.

The tip of Derek’s finger caressed at the dry skin, wiggling its way deeper. There was no way Stiles was going to last with what he was about to do, and he wanted that. He wanted to swallow everything the other could give him so he could go back to the party with Stiles' taste clinging to his mouth.  
  
As soon as the cock was in as far as it could go, with Derek's nose hitting the pubic hair, he sucked, hard. Hollowing his cheeks as the finger pushed in dry, knowing exactly that he was wrangling an orgasm out of his husband with that. All was fair in love and war after all. And he knew his mate so well that he could play the body like an instrument. Derek may not be good at talking, but he was very good at using his mouth for other purposes.

Derek never seemed to shy away from playing dirty and god, how much Stiles loved him for that! Because now... now he was literally seeing stars as his whole body shuddered, his skin breaking out in goose bumps, magic licking along them both like a warm wave hitting the shore.  
  
His cry of pleasure was loud, the grip in Derek's hair painful as the human threw his head back and exploded without a warning, his seed shooting down on the willing throat and flooding his man's mouth. He came hard enough that he had to hold onto Derek so he wouldn't topple over him and end up on his face in the panties.

So much for being sneaky about what they were doing. Stiles' cry was loud, nearly banshee loud, and it amused Derek that they couldn't even sneak off for a quickie without alerting others. Greedily he took what was being offered.  
  
And Derek made sure not to spill it because well, he was still dressed in his suit, which was kind of ruined already, no need to add more embarrassment to it. Derek's arms went to the back of Stiles' legs so he wouldn't have a chance to sprawl from weak knees, his finger remaining inside to fully milk his husband. The sucking was obscene at this point.

Some shaky breaths left Stiles in-between the panting and felt grateful for the steadying hand on him while the finger did its job and milked every last drop out of his throbbing cock.  
  
"One of these days... you're gonna really... succeed sucking my brain out... through my cock..." he chuckled hoarsely and moaned, hips slowing down as he looked at Derek, watching his meat move in and out a few more times. Letting the hand on his ass go, he reached down to wipe a drop of cum that managed to slip past the swollen lips and Stiles lifted his thumb to his own mouth to lick it off with a soft moan.

Derek pulled away when he was sure Stiles wasn't going to fall over, gently extracting his finger and wiping at his mouth with his other hand. "When I turn Hannibal, I'll be sure to eat your brains that way."  
  
The wolf made a face as he stood, revealing a large wet spot in his pants. The reason why the suit was already soiled and was going to need some water before going to the dry cleaner. His own fault, he should have undressed before he pleased his husband.

Stiles chuckled hoarsely from that joke and slid a hand onto the bulge, feeling the wet spot under his fingers as he rubbed them along the erection.  
  
"I'll gladly be your victim like that," he grinned then kissed his husband, tasting himself on Derek's tongue as he wrapped his free arm around his middle, the other still rubbing him through the soiled pants as he pulled him closer to the bed. He only broke the kiss when his calves hit the edge of it then he sat down on it with his spent cock still hanging out of the blue panties.  
  
"My turn now, though. I can't leave my new husband in discomfort..." he shot Derek a dirty look as he pulled him between his open legs, his face close to the wolf's crotch. His slender fingers did a quick job at opening them and letting the hard shaft spring free, lightly slapping against Stiles' cheek, which made him moan softly as he took it in one hand, big brown eyes holding Derek's gaze while he licked up along it.  
  
Then it was Stiles' turn to wrap his lips around the wide tip and suckle the pre-cum off before sliding it deeper with approving moans, the salty and musky taste exploding on his tongue as he started sucking the massive cock for real.

Derek had wanted to get undressed this time but Stiles beat him to it and he could only watch mesmerized how his husband sucked him in. The pants had at least dropped to the floor and he was quick to shrug off his button down shirt as well where it was safe from any spilled evidence of their love making.  
  
His hand slid up to Stiles' nape so he could caress the soft hair there, not to guide because his erection was too big. The human was going to need a little time to get used to having the girth in his mouth again before Derek could get a little more demanding. "No deep-throating yet, or I will spill way too soon."  
  
No joke there, he had been aroused from getting Stiles off and if that wet heat was going to take him all the way, there was no way to stave off what had been building since the blue panties made their appearance.

There was a playful twinkle in Stiles' whiskey-brown eyes as he looked up at his now mostly naked man (because yes, this gorgeous man was his husband now!). It promised disobedience but at least playfulness, but he didn't want to spoil his own fun either.  
  
So instead of doing the opposite of what Derek wanted, he kept sucking on the top half of the tasty cock, his mouth quickly adjusting to the length and girth since by now he was something like a pro at sucking Derek. One hand's fingers were circled around the half near the base to jerk it in time with his eager sucking motions. His other hand caressed the ripped abs and up to a nipple to tease it with his fingers.

Hissing at the sensation of having his nipple played with, Derek's erection twitched from the arousal. Stiles knew well how to manipulate the nubs and what the wolf liked, being sensitive just about everywhere thanks to what he was. Planting his feet more firmly onto the floor, as much as the puddled pants would let him, he moaned, the dual feelings of hand and mouth as well as nipple getting to him.  
  
There was some time, so he wasn't in a hurry, if Stiles let him. That was something not always clear but something Derek loved. Nothing they did together was boring, it wasn't the same and always unexpected.

If Stiles' mouth wasn't that occupied, he would have grinned from that twitch he felt on his tongue. Instead he moaned around the thick shaft, letting the sound resonate through the hardness, then doubled his efforts of sucking and jerking Derek well. He flattened his tongue and let a few more inches between his lips, the tip nearly reaching the back of his throat while his fingers tightened a bit more around him too. The spit being spread and starting to run past Stiles' mouth made wet sounds which mixed with his small little moans as well.  
  
He closed his eyes and let his flushed cheeks hollow each time he sucked, the stretched lips becoming swollen and sensitive from all the rubbing, but he loved it – and he looked up at Derek again to let him see just how much he was enjoying this too.

The pull of an orgasm was slowly building with the attention lavished on him. Derek knew it was not going to take much longer if this was kept up. But it was a slower build at least than the abrupt one that would have happened if Stiles had attempted to take him in all at once. It felt so good that he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, fully giving into Stiles.  
  
The fingers slipped from the nape to the hair, no doubt going to mess it up but the wolf didn't care, hair could be fixed. His hips pushed a little, testing how much freedom he had to move without choking his mate on his erection.

Goose bumps appeared all over Stiles' neck and skull from the fingers in his hair as he kept going then moaned from the first few thrusts. Then he did what Derek really didn't like when already so lost in sex: pulled his mouth completely off the glistening cock, just to keep jerking it with his hand, the tip bumping against Stiles' red lips as he spoke.  
  
"Fuck my mouth... Make me choke on you, push it all the way in, if you want... And fill my mouth with your cum, husband..." Stiles moaned sultrily, patting the wide tip against his reddened bottom lip, his playful tongue flicking out to catch a drop of pre-cum too. He had no shame when it came to sex with Derek.

There was a distinct whine in protest when Stiles pulled away from him just as it was going nicely. His husband had a habit of doing that, edging Derek at least once or twice, making him work hard for his orgasm. He loved it as much as he hated it.  
  
"I was about to!" Stiles was something else alright. The alpha decided to not wait more for his mate to get back to it and instead did as he was told, pushing inside of the wet heat to get some friction going again. Not all the way in, as sexy as making him choke on it, it also affected his voice and they had guests to entertain. Next time. Instead he pushed in as far as the mouth could take it, getting a rhythm going with his hips while the grip in the hair tightened.

To that Stiles eagerly opened his mouth and made sure to wrap his lips tightly around the thick cock, eyes staying on Derek's face as his wish was granted. Derek knew too how much Stiles loved his face being fucked by his mate.  
  
Slender hands gripped the muscular thighs to steady himself in his sitting position and the Spark just let his wolf enjoy himself while using his mouth for his pleasure. Of course, he used some of his own tricks too, like with digging his nails into flesh, using his tongue as best as he could, or moaning around the slick shaft in a needy manner to urge his husband to get his creamy dessert before cutting the cake.

It didn't take long for Derek to reach his orgasm. It was impossible, not when Stiles was using all the tricks in the book to get him ready. The nails added a bite of pain to the pleasure and the moans vibrated around the shaft, causing more stimulation than just the mouth and skilled tongue.  
  
With a gasp, a loud one for Derek's normal quiet sexual sounds, the alpha unloaded spurt after hot spurt into the mouth, making a mess of it on purpose since he could. Stiles could wash his face, Derek loved to see his own semen coating the pale skin.

Stiles was groaning louder with the spurting dick in his mouth and now used a hand at the base again to help milk out every last drop. It was a big load and he quickly swallowed what was in his mouth, but let Derek mess his face up a bit too and enjoyed that with closed eyes.  
  
He waited only until the last string of cum landed on his chin then moved forward to gently suck and lick every last drop off the spent cock, moaning from the rich spicy taste.  
  
"I love how you taste..." the flushed human stated the obvious as he finally let the spent cock go but rested that hand on Derek's hip to keep him close. The other hand went to scoop up some of the cum from his face and suck it into his mouth. "Feed me the rest of it too..." he purred, meaning the remaining cum on his face.

A low throaty laugh was pulled from Derek at the demand, and one he wasn't going to say no to. However they were not in the position for him to easily do so, no matter how much Stiles wanted to stay like he was. He gave him a gentle push to lie flat on the bed, giving Derek the best angle to get on the bed on hands and knees, hovering over his husband.  
  
Without a word, Derek leaned in and licked at his own seed, removing it from Stiles. There wasn't that much so once he had cleaned the spatters, he kissed his mate's eager mouth, licking into it and sharing the rest, their tastes mingling.

Stiles giggled a bit from the licking on his face, although it wasn't the first time Derek cleaned him like this. Initially he meant to feed it to him with Derek's fingers so he could suckle on those too, but this was an even better solution, so he eagerly kissed back while putting his arms around his man's neck, caressing all that naked skin of the broad back. His own body instinctively arched a bit upwards in search of more contact.  
  
"You made a grave mistake, Mr. Hale-Stilinski..." Stiles mumbled against the plump lips, stealing more short kisses. "You put me in a horizontal position. It leaves me and my sexy panties wanting more of you."

"You and your sexy panties are going to get dressed. I have plans for tonight," Derek grinned against the lips, giving his very tempting husband one last peck. As much as he wanted to give Stiles more, they were neglecting their guests and Stiles had to be shivering with need tonight. "Come on, Eros, we have a cake to cut. A dance to give."

"Oooooh, I hope dirty plans! After all it's gonna be our wedding night...." Stiles grinned and playfully pushed Derek off him so he could get off the bed and put himself back under said panties with some adjusting moves. "I also like it that you're trying to play hard to get. But you'll fail, my dear brand new husband, because you'll want more of the hot stuff I am," Stiles declared, motioning towards his own body then went to teasingly pick up the discarded clothes from the floor. One by one. Bending forward with purpose to give Derek the perfectly teasing view of his small butt hugged by the pale blue lace. His way of teasing Derek right back before getting dressed and cleaning up before they'd return to their guests.

Derek skillfully ignored Stiles' attempts by focusing on dressing, because yes, Stiles had brought him a change of clothes too, yet another suit he probably wouldn't be wearing much but a more casual kind. It was a nice suit, fitted him right in all the places and was less of a penguin suit as Stiles called their wedding suits.  
  
"On every anniversary of our wedding, we'll wear our wedding suits and make good use out of them." He didn't care if they did it while having dinner in a diner or restaurant or even KFC. This was going to be their tradition so they'd never forget today.

Stiles chuckled at that while dragging his other suit pants up. "I like that idea too! It'll be funny when we overdress in case we decide to go out on our anniversaries. Just imagine the faces of people around us!" It was an entertaining thought and managed to distract Stiles from more naughtiness happening.  
  
"Alright, Mr. Mysterious Hale-Stilinski, let's go back and partyyy! I can hear even from here Beth getting impatient about cake," he chuckled once his shirt was properly buttoned down and tucked in. He didn't bother with a suit jacket this time since it was warm enough outside.


	5. 20: The Wedding - Part 5

**20: The Wedding – Part 5**

Once they made sure that Beth had a little bit of each flavor of the wedding cake, it was time for some more tradition.  
  
"Can I get everyone's attention?" Scott stopped the music and stood up with a big grin, phone in one hand. "As it is custom on many weddings, I'd like to ask our lovebirds to get onto the dance floor!" Dance floor meaning a smaller space dedicated to that under the tent with a fake floor laid on the grass.  
  
Stiles matched Derek's grin and grabbed his hand to drag him there. "Oh come on, you won't die from one dance with me in front of the others," he quietly teased, knowing well that his husband had great moves, he just liked to keep that on the low key.  
  
"Okay, Scotty, hit it!" Stiles yelled to his friend who pressed the screen on his phone and some slow romantic song started playing – because why not?  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, it's my honor to present Mr. Hale-Stilinski and Mr. Stilinski-Hale for the first time on the dance floor! Man, you have a mouthful as names now!" he laughed, some joining him.  
  
Stiles didn't care though. He totally had heart-eyes as he faced Derek and put his arms around him. It was so very evident that he was practically glowing from happiness as he smiled at Derek as they started slowly moving to the song.  
  
"This is so sappy, but I love every moment of it," he whispered, eyes never leaving the familiar green ones.

"Sappy isn't always a bad thing." Derek wasn't too fond of anything sappy, like movies or TV shows but he could be romantic at times even when nobody expected him to. No, not true, Stiles wasn't too surprised and would call him a big softy from time to time. And it wasn't a bad thing to be dancing like this, if it could be called dancing. Just the two of them softly swaying to the music as the others watched them.  
  
His husband was radiating in his happiness and that made Derek smile too as he watched the beautiful man in his arm look at him like he had hung the moon in the sky for him. That look was one he could get lost in so he moved while he mostly reveled in the way his mate looked at him.

"Married and adopting a child, it's a big day today for you." And for Derek too. Married, who would have thought? And their day hadn't been interrupted by death or pain or rabid family members. It had all been as it should have been.  
  
The alpha moved his head closer to nuzzle at Stiles' neck. "I could get used to these feelings." Feelings of happiness. He wasn't that used to it, probably neither was Stiles.

"Yeah, me too. And it is a big day. For both of us. And it's the perfect wedding. Just like I wanted. We deserved this to celebrate our love and that we managed to overcome so many things that tried to stand in our way. I'm so proud of us," Stiles said. "I love you so much, Derek." And with that kissed his husband softly before resting his head on a wide shoulder.  
  
He soon saw Melissa and Chris joining them on the floor and Scott picking up Beth to swirl and rock around with her – to the little girl's delight. Just to be snatched away by Jordan because he wanted to teach Beth some dance moves of his own too.  
  
All in all, the wedding was a big success and the anxiety and nerves finally left Stiles as the afternoon turned into evening with more food, alcohol, embarrassing stories told by the sheriff about Stiles and dancing. Everyone was having a great time, but by the time Beth was starting to get sleepy on grandpa No's lap while he was talking with Jordan and Scott, there was a new kind of excitement slowly growing in the newlyweds. Or in Stiles for sure. The wedding night. Thinking about that made his stomach tickle nicely and the looks he threw at Derek even when they were talking with others grew more and more heated.  
  
They still had their wedding night ahead of them.

***

After a few heated looks, Derek decided that the day had been long enough. Everybody looked happy and tired and it was a good time to end what had been the perfect wedding day.

"Thank you, everybody for being here today, for helping us have a perfect wedding. But it's time for this one to get some sleep." He indicated the half-asleep toddler he had taken from the sheriff. "And for me and Stiles to..."  
  
"Please don't finish that sentence," Noah was quick to interrupt, the others laughing.  
  
"How about you boys go and the rest of us will clean up here? You both deserve it," Melissa suggested.

It was still early enough in the evening and Derek had a feeling the adults would clean up and do some drinking before they'd call it a night. So he nodded. "I'll take her to bed."  
  
Derek brought Beth to her bed at her grandpa Noah's house, reading her a bedtime story but not needing to do more than three sentences before she was already out cold. With a fond smile, the alpha left her in his father-in-law's care, as well as their suits. They’d take them when they came to pick up their daughter tomorrow.  
  
Since Stiles had a few drinks, Derek was the one to drive them back to the loft, which was also absent of Fenrir the dog, who was staying with Noah for the night too. The deaf dog wasn't annoying to have around but the animal was curious and would constantly get in the way of activities it had no business being around, as in sex. Before Stiles could open the loft door, Derek scooped him up in his arms.  
  
"As tradition says. I'm going to carry you over the threshold and then I'll have a surprise for you."

Stiles might have left out a little squeak and giggled from being literally swept off his feet by his husband. He quickly put his arms around Derek's neck and even swung his legs a bit with a huge grin.  
  
"You seem to have warmed up to these human traditions. I love it," he said, letting Derek carry him over the threshold and when he turned around, Stiles slid the door shut and locked it with one hand. This and being dipped during their first kiss after saying 'yes' kinda made him come off as the 'wife', but he loved that too and didn't mind at all. Not that he voiced that because Derek was sometimes quite set in his views in roles like that. But it was something Stiles secretly found amusing and often played along with.  
  
"Oh goodie, a surprise! I like surprises from you. Does it involve my blue panties too?" he wiggled his brows as Derek carried him deeper into their home as if he had no weight. Yay for werewolf strength! It was hot for Stiles – to say the least.

"Knowing you, you would have tried to lift me up if I hadn't thought about the tradition." Emphasis on try, because there was no way Stiles would be able to lift Derek, and if he did, it wouldn't last for more than a few seconds. If he had been able to, the alpha would have let him since he didn't care for the male/female roles as Stiles knew all too well. With ease, he moved his husband, setting him down in the living room as he got a chair, motioning for Stiles. "How about you sit there and you can see for yourself what it'll involve?"  
  
Derek was as tight-lipped as usual about what he had planned. Secrets were never easily pried from him and Stiles, for all the picking up he did with the werewolf's thoughts, he couldn't pick up what was hidden. Some things should be left a surprise to keep the fun in it. "Sit there and wait. I need to do something very quickly."  
  
The older man disappeared into the bedroom without explanation and took a moment, ten minutes at the most. Suddenly music started to play, the rock beats of Def Leppard's “Pour some sugar on me” started as Derek strode out, stalking towards Stiles like a predator. What he had needed to do was change into an outfit male strippers would wear, because Stiles didn't get to have the traditional lap dance at the stag party, so he was getting one on his wedding night. Dressed in fake leather pants and a tight sparkling button down, he stopped short in front of the gaping Spark just as the song's intro was done and it really started.  
  
Gyrating his hips, Derek turned around so Stiles could have a full look of his body, hands gripping at the shirt to rip it open. The buttons flew with the force, and the tanned skin was shining, oiled up for full effect.

The curious excitement immediately turned into shock, which showed on Stiles face, once it immediately dawned on him what Derek's surprise was the second he waltzed out from the bedroom looking like someone from _Magic Mike_!  
  
"OH. MY. GOD!" Stiles squealed and blushed furiously at the same time as he started laughing. Not to laugh at Derek for how he looked or what he was doing for him. But because he couldn't believe his husband would be so attentive. He knew right away why Derek did this and if it was possible, he loved him even more for this.  
  
"I can't believe you are doing this for me! I love you so much! You're the best husband, I swear!" he grinned from ear-to-ear, holding onto the edge of his chair with his hands, like a good boy. "You look positively fantastic and mouthwatering. Is touching okay or I should behave myself, Mr. Magic Derek?!" Stiles grinned still, eyes glued to the gorgeous male body dancing to the rhythm of the song. And boy, Derek could dance! One wouldn't guess that when looking at the usually brooding and serious-looking wolf. But he got the moves for sure. And Stiles knew that well, he had the opportunity to see Derek dance before. But not like this. This was very new and very, very arousing – which quickly became evident with the growing bulge between Stiles' legs.

That reaction made it all worth it. The hours Derek had spent researching dances on Youtube, looking for music that would work for him, finding the clothes. That reaction of a deep red blush and wide eyes as the younger man didn't know what to do with himself in pure giddiness, and Derek kind of regretted not taping this event so he could look at Stiles' reaction. Not himself. Though it looked like he wasn't doing so bad, because there was a whiff of arousal coming off his husband in a strong gust.  
  
"You can touch but I'm not stopping the dance until this song is finished." There was a routine to it, thought out so Stiles would get the full effect of what a lap dance would have entailed if he had gotten one on his bachelor's party. "So you behave yourself and be a good boy." The shirt was in his hand as he had peeled it off while dancing, and he used it to rope around Stiles' neck as he nearly settled himself in the lap, nearly. It was a teasing snake-like slither, gone before the human's hands could get anywhere, leaving him with the shirt. The werewolf grinned his wolfish smile, all predator as he had to admit he enjoyed himself. It made him feel all powerful. For once he was the one using his magic on Stiles, putting a spell on him to have him mesmerized. Sure hands unbuttoned the pants slowly, showing off the pleasure trail with a lewd hip thrust.  
  
He turned around, pushing his ass backwards while bending over so he could do the classic unveiling. One strong rip and the pants gave way as they were designed to since they had these tiny little buttons. The fabric was thrown aside, a leather thong revealed so his ass cheeks bulged even more without being hindered by underwear. Derek backed up, right into his husband's lap to firmly rub against the incredibly hard bulge nearly bursting through the fabric.  
  
"You're not a good boy, you're a kinky one." Firmly planting his ass now, Derek leaned back against Stiles' chest so he could move his hips, pretending like Stiles was fucking him.

"Oh my fucking god!!" The Spark was quite speechless aside from such reactions and moans. While Derek was unveiling himself, he sniffed the shirt around his neck, but then dropped it on the floor and gaped, a huge wave of desire stabbing his guts when he spotted the thong. And it only got better with Derek finally rubbing against him like a bitch in heat.  
  
Fuck......  
  
"It's hard to be a good boy and not a kinky one when I have a lap full with so much temptation!" Stiles chuckled hoarsely and lightly bucked upwards against the gorgeous ass, his hands finally going around the moving body, gripping the rippling muscles. One slid up to tease a nipple, the other cupping Derek's mouthwatering bulge, but he didn't hinder the 'dance moves' on top of him, a part of his melting brain remembering what Derek requested of him. The touching was impossible to resist, though.  
  
"You're so fucking hot I'm gonna go totally crazy!"

"That's the plan," Derek breathed softly, though in all fairness, now that there were hands eagerly touching him, he knew Stiles wouldn't be the only one going crazy. His nipple was teased in a way that made a stab of pleasure shoot through him and he pushed his leather-covered bulge up against the inquisitive fingers. Why was he so determined to work through the song again? That's what Stiles always did to him, weakened his resolves, managed to get through the tough armor like a knife cutting through butter.  
  
His cock was hardening, so it started to peek out from the thong which meant it was time to pull away. With a fluid move the wolf was back on his bare feet to make a few dance moves that suddenly became so lewd now that he was barely dressed. Of course in most striptease acts they'd leave some clothes on and the costumers weren't allowed to touch anything unless it was to stick some bills into tight clothing. Derek hadn't been planning on keeping anything on and as he made a stomach roll on the floor once he had dropped, his thumbs hooked into the thong lines to pull at it at the same time he jumped up.  
  
A move human bodies were incapable to make, the way he contorted to slip out of the little garment while in the air, leaving nothing but a gleaming tanned body shining from the rubbed in oil. All sinewy muscles and naked skin. His own hands glided along his body to caress himself, the two palms resting on the curve of his ass so he could briefly pull apart the cheeks, flashing how oiled up he was. As if Stiles wasn't aroused enough already. And then the human had his lap full of alpha again, very naked alpha gyrating against him, making sure Stiles' bulge pressed against his hole.

"Jesus fuckkkk!" Stiles outright whined both from the show he was getting from his mate and the feeling of that oiled body rubbing against his aching and still very much trapped cock under the suit pants and the blue lace panties he still had on. "You are so fucking hot like this! I want you to ride me on this very chair. I don't think I can wait much longer," Stiles stated the obvious, his hands back on his now naked alpha, eyes glued to the proudly standing erection between his legs while his index-fingers slid between the oiled up globes to tentatively push in.  
  
There was an animalistic growl when Stiles felt them slide in with ease, which meant that not just the outside was oiled up, but the inside too. So Derek probably did some stretching of his own before coming out from their bedroom. There was no other explanation for why his two fingers slid in with barely any resistance. Just imagining Derek fingering and stretching himself open before he put the leather-thong on made Stiles throb painfully in his pants again.  
  
"Now who's the naughty boy?" he grinned up at his husband while his fingers kept sliding in and out of him, stretching and pushing against the tight walls and he leaned forward to lightly bite and suckle on a hard nipple. The oil tasted like coconut and smelled like that too, which Stiles kinda liked so he sucked and tugged on the piece of flesh a bit harder.

"I thought I was a good boy for prepping myself for you," Derek shot back, because he had known that the striptease would most likely get his husband exited enough to want to do something as soon as possible. Which was also part of the plan, to get the arousal and giddiness of the day taken care of with a quick and rough fuck before they moved to the bed so the alpha could worship his mate and those panties for hours. He wanted to make love to him so passionately and deeply that their wedding night was never going to be forgotten. The striptease was part of that experience.  
  
"I made sure to stretch and oil myself up for you, using my own fingers while you were sitting on this chair here waiting for me." His voice sounded strained, because of the two fingers pushing inside of him, attempting to loosen up the tightness. With the way he was straddling Stiles, he was going to remain tight, something they both were going to love. The rim contracted around the digits, because the human wasn't the only one painfully aroused. One of Derek's hands slipped through the thick hair on Stiles' head, caressing the strands and the skull while his other pushed between them to get at the younger man's pants.  
  
It was like digging for treasure, having to search for the button and zipper once the belt was undone. "I want you to keep everything on." Especially the panties. There was something filthy about being completely naked while the other one was fully dressed, keeping the fantasy of the striptease going. Breathlessly, the wolf pushed his chest out more as Stiles gnawed on his nipple, discovering that Derek had used coconut oil to make it taste good for them both. "I have more surprises for us this night."  
  
His hand finally managed to unveil the thick erection, pulling it out of the pants and underwear as his thumb brushed over the sensitive head, catching some of the natural slick there.

"Fuck..." Stiles groaned, releasing the sensitive nipple and leaned back on the chair, completely mesmerized and floored by what Derek was doing to him. Not to mention how delightfully dirty he found that he was supposed to stay fully clothed with a lap full of a gorgeous man.  
  
"I like your surprises, can't wait..." Stiles panted, glimpsing down to watch his cock being touched. It felt nearly painful but also so very good that he could've cried in that moment. Then his mind finally remembered what else Derek had said. "Yeah... yeah, you were a good boy and a naughty boy as well... I'm not sure we're supposed to do these things during a striptease and lap dance..." he said, sliding his fingers in deeper then adding one more on his left hand. "I know it's a private lap dance... but I'm a married man now..." he went along with the roleplay/fantasy, his hands not being able to stop despite his words.

"Your husband won't know." The words were purred into the shell of the ear as Derek pulled at the lobe playfully. His hole accepted the new finger with some difficulty, the oil making the tightness bearable. Instead of taking the time to get used to the stretch though, he moved his hips, fucking himself onto the three fingers with a wet squelch. "I'll milk you dry and clean you good."  
  
His tongue left a scorching wet path from the lobe to the neck where the werewolf nibbled at the skin. "Give me another finger, I can take it, get me all ready for your hard cock." As if he wasn't ready yet, he knew they both weren't able to last for much longer without full penetration. But he loved pushing Stiles to the brink of his need.

"Oh god... I can't resist you..." Stiles gave in to the seduction and pushed another finger in, meeting the movements of the squirming butt as he offered his neck more for the hungry lips. His eyes closed as he moaned, goose bumps rising on his skin, fingers pulling on the hole carefully to open it up more. "Your ass is so muscular... can't wait to feel it around me. You love hard dicks up in you, don't you?" he purred and as his eyes opened, they were now glowing because the magic was reacting to his arousal and the closeness of his man.  
  
"You give such private shows often? To get fucked? To ride strangers for pleasure?" he continued and turned his head to lick into Derek's mouth teasingly, but didn't start kissing him because he gave him a chance to reply. "My cock is so ready for you. Hard and pulsing. I'll fill your hungry hole up good. Come on, ride me, take what you need from me."

The downside of talking dirty meant that Stiles was talking dirty back and he knew how to. Filthy appealing words that would always get to the alpha and make him moan at the image they painted.  
  
"Only the special strangers. I saw you and I knew I had to have you." Heatedly whispered words as Derek captured the tongue with his lips, hungrily initiating the deep kiss. He reached back to tap one of the hands in a hint to get the fingers pulled out. It made him gape when they were removed, a sound of disappointment leaving him because he hated the empty feeling when there was so much promise right in the palm of his hand.  
  
Using some of the oil coating his body, he slicked up the straining erection, holding it as he stood up. It took some searching, letting the head of the cock run along his crack until it caught on the smooth rim, and then he bore down. Pushing outwards with his muscles, the erection cored its way inside of him.

Stiles wanted to shoot back something to what Derek was saying, but he got suddenly too busy kissing him back once his hands rested on the muscular man's hips. Then it was time for him to moan and pant into the wet kiss, because his mind might have just short-circuited from the insanely hot tightness starting to envelope his wet and rock-hard cock.  
  
Fuck, it felt so damn good!  
  
"Wanted to... put my dick in you... the second you walked through the door... and started dancing for me. God, you're so hot and tight!" he groaned, his fingers digging into the glistening skin, helping to guide that ass down on his length. "You're gonna take it all, don't you? Stretch for me nicely until you're so full of my cock." It wasn't really a question, more like a statement, because the mesmerized man could feel more and more inches of his hard flesh being sucked into that amazing body above him.

There were plenty of inches to lower himself onto, it always felt like there were too many when he took Stiles within his body. That was partly due to Derek’s healing which kept him tight but also because he didn't bottom as often. There was no denying that he felt good doing this, his most mind-blowing orgasms had happened when he had bottomed. It just felt more natural to them both when he topped and it kept their daily sex lives interesting like this, Stiles never knew when he got to impale his mate. "You're the perfect size to take it all. It feels so good." Derek didn't stop pushing down until he was firmly planted on the lap again.  
  
"All you have to do is sit here and look pretty." Hungrily Derek sucked on the bottom lip, his hips giving a swivel as if he was riding a horse, grinding his ass down as his walls clamped around the welcomed intrusion. "You don't even have to move."  
  
It was proven with the way Derek planted his bare feet on the floor so he could use his leg muscles to push his body up a few inches and lower it down. Too much movement would make the erection slip out of him and he didn't want that to happen. The milking was going to have to happen mostly by tightening his flesh around the rod.

"Y-yes... I will be good and let you use me for both our pleasure," Stiles panted after a short smile. He was still floored from the intense feeling when his cock got fully buried. (That sensation never seemed to have changed since the very first time he could bury himself into Derek.) "You feel so fucking good too... Dance on my cock then," he briefly grinned up at the other man.  
  
Then his eyes feasted on the gorgeous oily body, watching the muscles jump and flex and ripple with each move. Glimpsing down between them, Stiles felt a bit sorry for actually not seeing his cock being taken by that amazing ass, but instead he got the sight of a beautiful heavy erection bobbing up and down in time with Derek's moves.  
  
"I'm so fucking lucky that... a gorgeous stripper like you'd want me like this. You're breathtaking and feel so, so good! God!" Stiles groaned, not caring if he repeated himself. This was just too overwhelming for his already fried mind, making his control slightly slip on the magic because he wanted the other so damn much.

"I'm the lucky one that I get to ride you. You’re one of the more handsome clients I've had." Derek never lied when he called Stiles beautiful, because he was. Especially now that he had matured into the young man he married, with those brown intelligent eyes taking in the world with a keen curiosity the werewolf loved to see at work. Stiles' mind was a curious place. Not always the best of places, and yet they worked so well together.  
  
Overcome with that feeling of utter love, he leaned in. "I'm the lucky one," Derek whispered, not wanting to diminish the scene they, or more he, had set but also needed to tell Stiles that, as often as possible. There was one thing he had learned from his past, and that was that it all was so fleeting. He never wanted to take it for granted again. "I know what you want, though."  
  
And it would be more comfortable for Derek to move too if they switched positions. With some regret, he pushed upwards, letting the hard cock slip from within his body so he could turn around. "You want this." Fingers sought out the erection, repeating the movement of impaling himself on the turgid flesh. The magic was a simmering force in the background, when he felt it more than smelled.  
  
"You can let it go, all of it. I can take it."

Having sex – or rather making love since it was always more between them than just plain sex – was usually a roller coaster of emotions. For example, right now Stiles' emotions went from feeling kinky to melting from the romantic things Derek said to him, then back to the kinkiness. Good thing his mind was good with following quick changes. So from a melted puddle he went back to an aroused man who was at the brink of losing his sanity and control.  
  
Good thing Derek felt himself ready for the magic too, because this new position and the sight it provided for Stiles was getting too overwhelming! Who could blame him? Because he moved his knees a bit more apart, Derek could lean on them and with that he gave a better view of how his wet hole was making Stiles' hard dick disappear again and again.  
  
The mesmerized human felt his Spark ignite and as his veins began to glow, he placed his hands onto the oiled up ass cheeks – god, how much baby oil did Derek use on himself? – and used his thumbs to pull them a bit more apart. "Fuck... you're so hot like this!" he groaned and let his hips buck up experimentally to meet the downward slide on his dick. It was mind-blowing and he couldn't keep the magic back anymore either. It warmly licked across Derek's back, up to his shoulder and spread all over his body in a golden hue, sinking into his pores like warm liquid.

Maybe Derek had overdone it a little with the oil, because he could feel he was a little slippery and was leaving stains all over Stiles' dress pants. The time he had allocated to himself to oil up and slick himself up had been brief, taking too long would have made his new husband impatient and he might have come to investigate, which would have ruined the surprise. So he had grabbed the bottle and had slathered himself up before pouring a hand full to push most of it inside himself. It seemed to have done the trick. Stiles' erection was slotted within him with relative ease, being coated with the wet oil.  
  
Leaning with his palms on the spread knees, Derek mostly moved his hips and ass, impaling himself while the Spark kept him spread wide open with his thumbs to have the most perfect view. "You feel so good within me." Voice was most definitely hoarse now. Derek had a hard time to keep the roleplay going, not when the magic caressed along his skin like a warm blanket and seeping within him. It was a seamless transference, no need for their runes to touch while the magic happily explored deep within him, much like the thick erection was doing. Stiles reacquainting himself with his home.  
  
The sex was, as always, intense and nothing like previous times. Each time was different, fulfilling, mind-blowing. They were both ruined for others since nothing would ever compare to this.

"Yes... God yes!" Stiles groaned and panted, watching Derek meeting his upward thrusts and also loving how open his man was for the magic. The roleplay was kinda fading out, but he didn't care. He just wanted them both to have as much pleasure as they could. To let Derek feel how much he appreciated this little show and the thought and love put in it. Because Stiles could clearly feel that burning love now with their bonds wide open and the magic roaming in his pair.  
  
"C'me here!" he panted and helped Derek lean back against his chest so Stiles could kiss into the warm neck, inhaling his husband deeply, his hips continuing thrusting into that tight heat. His hands slid from Derek's ass to his front to worship the slippery muscles of his thighs and stomach and chest before one dipped down to take the leaking erection in his hand. It was a smooth slide because of the oil and pre-cum too.  
  
"You gonna come for me and milk me dry with your hot ass, hm?" he purred into Derek's neck, teeth lightly biting down and suckling on the skin there.

The werewolf kept himself slightly raised so his husband had the room to fill him as Derek leaned back against the inviting chest. The way his erection was held and stroked in time with the way the hard cock was pushed deeper inside of him was maddening. As well as the way the magic flowed between them and kept their bonds wide open. It wasn't only the warmth of the magic flowing between them because their emotions were shared, allowing Stiles to feel some of what the alpha was feeling and the other way around. As usual it intensified the entire experience, making Derek's mind reel.  
  
"Stiles..." The firm kisses in his neck caught his rapidly dwindling attention, as his body was set aflame. "Gonna come for you very soon." He was so excited that even his knot started to form at the base of his own leaking erection. Control waning and with that unable to keep it at bay, it was telling enough. Derek had full control over his body, usually. Stiles always knew how to push him past limits and control, their love and their bonds so strong and overwhelming in a way.  
  
It was a pulsing heartbeat between them, their love. Burning brightly and golden as it was nourished daily with even the smallest of things.

The slimmer man was melting more and more in those flames too. He loved getting lost in their unconditional love for each other. And he also loved to see and feel Derek losing control like this. Stiles knew that only he could do that to the werewolf and it always made him feel good and warm on the inside. He admired Derek each time he got or felt like this. It was truly beautiful as their souls were getting closer and closer with each moment, each touch and kiss. He never thought that one day he'll have this with someone. To have the love of his life right between his arms and was going to be able to bask in the warmth of their love like this.  
  
"It's okay. I've got you. Will get there with you, my love..." Stiles whispered into his wolf's ear, his hand sliding down to the forming knot to gently stimulate that too. His own body felt hot, his suit starting to stick to him, but he didn't care. He just kept moving and exciting his husband. It was definitely going to be a night to remember and it was far from over, they both knew. "Take me with you... whenever you're ready," he added with a moan, closing his glowing eyes as more of the magic washed over them too.

As much as Derek hated nicknames, whenever Stiles used them on him, he melted a little. Especially because the human knew exactly what words to use, and it came down to 'my love'. The one word guaranteed for Derek to react to on instinct, since they were uttered rarely and mostly in moments like these where they felt like exploding from their own feelings to each other. And it wasn't the only spot in Derek's body ready to explode.  
  
A hand was manipulating his knot, the most sensitive part of his erection if it formed. It left him utter a garbled moan and a stuttered sigh. The scent of sweat tickled his nose, along with their joined arousal, not smells most would enjoy but to him it was arousing. Stiles would never be able to lie about his arousal. It would always be picked up by the werewolf due to the chemo signals.

_I’ve got you._ Those were the words that really got to him. Stiles always had him, no matter the situation. He, now literally, had his back.  
  
"I won't go anywhere without you." The knot in Stiles' hand swelled even more, a sure sign that Derek in fact was very ready. Fucking himself on the thick erection, he also fucked towards the point of no return once his orgasm would hit with full force.

"I know..." Stiles nibbled on Derek's earlobe, his clever fingers tightening around the knot to massage it as if it just breached his tight ass. By then he knew exactly how to play with it or in general how to touch Derek to make him lose his mind. "I'm gonna pump you full with my cum now," he panted into the other's ear, his hips thrusting harder into that mind-blowing heat. By then the magic felt like liquid fire in them too, boiling, waiting for the impending explosion.  
  
Then Stiles bit Derek's neck. Hard.

The bite made the wolf’s erection spurt instantly, thick semen coating Stiles' hand as Derek clenched around his lover, the tightness intensifying while his body spasmed. The magic, as usual, rejoiced in it as well, flaring up even more inside of them both. It was a good thing Derek was leaning against Stiles because with all of the oil and his body relaxing like this, he would have slid off at some point in post orgasmic bliss.

Stiles angled Derek's cock so that he could keep milking the knot and mess up his husband's stomach and even chest, not just his groin and the hand massaging him. His own orgasm melted into one with Derek's in a few seconds later and he groaned loud into the neck he kept biting, his own cock pulsing and shooting his load into the suddenly much tighter space he carved out for himself in his gorgeous man.  
  
It was always a huge release for Stiles when he was with Derek like this, and especially when the magic was let loose like this, surrounding them with the golden mist. But this time it did more than that. The mist formed into amber flames, licking along their skin and whole being while their core became one. First Stiles didn't even notice, but when he cracked his eyes open, instead of trying to stop, he whispered into Derek's ear.  
  
"I've got you, babe," he repeated. He was nearly completely sure that Derek wouldn't panic from the flames since he now accepted them as part of Stiles, but just in case his tone was soothing and steady, holding them close both physically and spiritually. Because nothing could compare to this feeling of being one with your soulmate like this.

Now the oil wasn't the only mess covering Derek. His own semen was splattered royally all over thanks to the knot popping. He was spread along Stiles' body, the softening cock still deeply within, Derek looking like a well-fucked offering of golden skin. They were both basking in the afterglow of their almost too intense orgasms, soothed by the feeling of the magic running between them as long as they were connected with their bodies.  
  
Derek had his eyes closed. He didn't realize that some things had changed between them, which could be attributed to them completing their bonds in the human way or because they had been training on working together to use the magic as a weapon between them both. It was actually the word “babe” that got his attention because that was new. Not unpleasant new, it made him want to preen so he obviously liked it. A reminder that he should try to find a word for Stiles too, because if it made him this happy, he should return the favor to his mate. _Operation Find Nickname Stiles_ was a go, probably a long expedition into the world of nicknames to find one he felt comfortable using.  
  
Eyes opening to slits, he hummed to answer, and that's when he saw the magic doing something different. Flames. Clearly Stiles had found the way to make it represent itself. It was fine though, it weren't the same flames as actual fire, Derek knew that now. "You didn't have to make it so literal that you find me hot."

Stiles chuckled into Derek's neck and pressed a kiss against the patch of skin which already healed itself from his hickey. (What a shame!) "Oh but you are so hot that now you can literally set me on fire," he went along with the joke, feeling high from love and amazing sex. "Besides, you've ruined me for other men for the rest of my life, Mr. Magic Derek."  
  
The human was also pleased that Derek didn't immediately oppose against that rarely used nickname. He had no idea where it came from, but Stiles liked it and was going to use it in the future too. Unless Derek expressed it repeatedly that he hated it. The 'my love' he knew Derek secretly loved, but knowing his man not liking nicknames too much, Stiles tried to behave himself ever since they were together. Okay, the deliberate teasing and bickering didn't count.  
  
"You're amazing, you know that, right?" he said on a softer tone while his hand left the softening cock go to stroke up on the messed up stomach, making an even bigger mess on it with rubbing the watery wolf-cum into Derek's skin. "I love it when you're this dirty."

The soft cock gave a pathetic little twitch when it was released, but didn't firm up yet, since it was a little too soon to be up for another round. Not that it ever took long between them, they rarely stopped at one orgasm and would go for two at least. Maybe they'd hit a new record with tonight since Derek’s clothes were off almost right after they came home and not an hour later here they were. Stiles was that addicting.  
  
A flash of a smile was thrown at Stiles when Derek was called amazing. "I know." Though that could count for everything his husband had said. Derek lazily stretched a little, keeping that soft cock within him on purpose as his skin was caressed, the slippery substance rubbed into his skin. "You love your cum-covered werewolf." Said werewolf loved it as well, as long as it was his own cum or that of Stiles, preferably Stiles'.  
  
"We should move to the bedroom soon, I want to get you every dirtier. And out of those clothes."

"Oh yeah, I love you like this. All sticky and sweaty and... well, oily," Stiles giggled into Derek’s ear then lightly bit his earlobe with a purring sound. "I like the sound of that. And I loved your little surprise too. You are something else Mr. Derek Hale-Stilinski!" he chuckled and reached up with his clean hand to turn his husband's face to him so he could steal a soft kiss.  
  
"I know you want to see my blue panties again... and perhaps mess it up a bit too. You missed it, haven't you?" he teased and bucked his hips up once. "Though when you're gonna slip off my cock, it will get some mess on it anyway. Maybe you should try to save it with eating my cum off it?" he suggested on a singsong voice, lightly slapping the side of Derek's ass to make him move... soon. Because they were far from done for tonight. After all... it was their wedding night.

"I'm not done with the surprises."  
  
Nope, not even close but for now, he played along with Stiles and wiggled his ass on top of the lap he was too comfortable on. "But I will be a diligent husband and clean you." As if that was such a hardship to him. If anything, it was a gift. "I'm going to move now." It was a fair warning since both weren't looking forward of the feeling of loss pulling apart always created. Physically and mentally.  
  
Slowly moving upwards, he let the soft cock slip out of him, feeling a lot of the cum leak out as Stiles had predicted. It wasn't just the blue panties getting the mess, it were also the very ruined dress pants and button down shirt. Oil and cum everywhere. "And you call me a dirty mess." Derek made a disproving noise, hand slipping down to feel the puffy hole wet with cum. It was left like it was as he sank to his knees.  
  
"Hold still, I need to salvage your panties." It wasn't the fabric he first touched with his tongue though, it was the soft cock shining wet with release.

"Oh god..." Stiles mumbled. "You have even more surprises? I feel like I should've prepared more for our wedding night," he chuckled, which turned into a soft moan. Maybe his cock was still a bit sensitive, but it wasn't too uncomfortable, so he let Derek's tongue work on it. That sight in itself was so damn hot that his poor member made a futile effort to get hard again. Not yet, though. Sure, he could have called the magic forth again to help him in that like in the past, but he chose not to this time. He was simply just admiring the sight and enjoying the building sexual tension between them again.  
  
Well, neither of them could say that their sexual life was boring...  
  
While watching Derek, Stiles loosened his tie and finally shrugged out of his suit jacket, because he was already too sweaty underneath it from their previous activities. "Maybe we should go soon and get me out of the other clothes?"

Derek felt Stiles twitch at the first look so he didn't lavish too much attention on the sensitive cock, wanting Stiles to enjoy the other surprise and not coax him into something he wasn't ready for. Yet. Licking the smooth fabric instead, he sucked on a patch to make it wet since the cum was starting to soak into it. It was already soaked through so more spit wouldn't make much of a difference. Ignoring the remark about going soon, Derek focused on getting the panties clean, as asked, and getting as much of Stiles' spent seed as he could.  
  
With one last loud smack of the lips, he tucked Stiles back into the blue panties, licking his lips. "How about you undress and get in bed while I get the other surprise? Because I need it to get you ready for round two." That didn't make anything clear at all, on purpose. The wolf grinned cheekily at his husband as he stood up and stretched unashamed to show off his muscles and dirty body.  
  
As if Stiles needed anything to get ready. Clearly Derek's intent was to drive him insane with lust this night. And he was fairly sure he was well on his way to succeeding.

Stiles was staring at that hot display of gorgeous body in front of him. Derek usually barely had to do anything else than exist to turn Stiles on. But when he deliberately wanted to turn him on, that's when Stiles brain usually got mush quickly. Like now, when he barely heard what his new husband was saying. Stiles was lost in the visuals as anticipation and lust started to uncurl in the depth of his stomach again.  
  
Twitching cock back in the damp blue lace panties, he finally stopped staring and started taking off his dress shoes and socks. "You're so fuckin' frisky tonight. I love it. I might also not survive tonight. Maybe at some point my brain will just overload and explode on pleasure and your sexiness!" he chuckled as he stood up and kicked his ruined dress pants off too. Now he was standing there only in the tiny panties, being still the one with more clothes on since Derek was completely naked.  
  
Stepping to his muscular man, Stiles ran a slender hand down on the middle of the wolf's chest, smiling a bit from the way the muscles jumped under his touch. Then he pulled Derek into a short but promising kiss by the nape before letting him go.  
  
"I'll be waiting for that surprise and you in our bed then..." he purred huskily and just as promising as that kiss was. Then Stiles made sure to make a show of walking away with his tattooed back and small flexing ass covered by the pale-blue lace. As he laid down half-way on his stomach on their bed, hugging a pillow under a chin and pulling a leg half-way up to put said round butt on display, Stiles wondered if he should surprise Derek with occasionally wearing a thong for him if his wolf got so turned on by women's lingerie on the Spark. Maybe Stiles should test that idea during their honeymoon...  
  
Grinning to himself, Stiles purred and pushed his ass out a bit more as he looked towards the door when Derek finally appeared there.


	6. 20: The Wedding - Part 6

**20: The Wedding – Part 6**

The werewolf halted in the doorway of the bedroom for a brief moment, when he returned to Stiles presenting himself to him. Not that he'd ever get enough of that body but this particular pose was especially pleasing, and a blatant invitation to take advantage of it. Which he was going to do in a moment for sure but he had in his hands something to help him with it. A bowl of chocolate-covered strawberries with whip-cream was placed in front of the human.

"That's _your_ dessert."  
  
Those words were a little puzzling no doubt, and Derek leaned over Stiles to show him a bottle of chocolate syrup. "I'm going to cover your body with this and lick it off, because you're _my_ dessert." With the way he loved giving Stiles oral and loved food, it was something Derek had always wanted to do since they’ve started experimenting in bed. To combine the two was the best idea ever since he had read about chocolate body paint. Which was for another time. His hand ran over the panties, caressing the smooth fabric.

Biting his bottom lip, Stiles moaned softly from the warm hand's caress on the lace. He even pushed his ass a bit against the big palm, one finger hooking over the rim of the bowl to pull his dessert closer like that. "Hmm... I really love this plan of yours," he purred with sparkling eyes, his cock now definitely stirring and getting ready for round two.  
  
"Then what will you do to me after all that licking? Tell me..." Stiles asked as he pushed himself up on his elbows to pick a strawberry between his fingers. He scooped some whip-cream up with it and moved it to his bow-shaped lips, sucking first the cream off with his lips then let his skilled tongue circle the tip for a taste of the chocolate before he bit half of the strawberry off and chewed it with a soft satisfied sound, his tongue coming out once again to lick off the sweet fruit juice. And all the while he did this, he never looked away from the intense gaze of the hovering wolf.

Hungry green eyes watched the way the bow-shaped lips surrounded the red berries while white teeth sunk into the meat of the fruit, juice trickling down the knobby fingers only to be scooped up by a pink tongue. Stiles knew so very well how much of a turn on it was for Derek to watch him use his mouth, preferably with eating but it wasn't limited to that. Stiles wasn't just flirting, he was teasing, managing to wrangle a soft low rumble from Derek's throat. Even though his own ass was still wet from his mate's seed and some of it had coated his legs when he had walked to the kitchen, their bodies were gearing up for round two eagerly.  
  
"I'm going to impale you after I made you loose with my tongue and I'm going to knot you. We'll sleep and then we'll wake up for more sex when you're still open and wet from my knotting." He knew all too well Stiles wasn't going to be objecting to that plan. Luckily for Derek, the human loved it when Derek attempted to talk dirty even though he was basically just telling what he wanted to do. Derek loved it when Stiles talked dirty, though phone sex was really unfair with how talented the Spark was with using his words to achieve full effect. "For now, I'm going to eat you out. When I'm ready."

Suckling on the next piece of fruit as if he was sucking on something else, Stiles moaned from Derek's words and pulled his leg a bit further up on the bed to give a better look and also as an invitation. Popping the remaining strawberry into his mouth to quickly chew and swallow it, Stiles dug his fingers into the whip-cream. "I very, very love that dirty plan of yours. I love being full of your cum and still loose before you give me another load... making me soaking wet and dripping... and smelling so strongly as yours..." he teased further and to top it, he started licking and sucking the cream off his long fingers. One by one.  
  
The words spoken and that growl – as usual – had their effect on him, of course. He was getting more than half-hard under the damp lace, his filling cock straining against the fabric and the bed. "I'm gonna scream your name and beg for more, to feel you deeper in me. I wanna be fully yours tonight. Until I can't take it anymore," he whispered hoarsely, his body buzzing with desire and need again as Stiles reached down to grab an ass-cheek and lightly pull on it, which made the fine lace strain and cut a bit into his pale skin. "I want to be marked as yours all over and inside my body, Derek..."

"Oh my god, Stiles." Yeah, Stiles could get way too graphic, as if Derek hadn't been hard already. "Keep your hands to your dessert." The werewolf wanted to focus on getting his mouth on the skin before he was too hard to even wait with penetrating his mate.

Shaking the bottle of syrup to warm it up a little, he made a small swirl on the back of the Spark to taste it out. A safe spot to start with, since he didn't want to be too predictable by starting on the more erotic parts. It was thick enough to not immediately drip down but it was definitely running a little already.  
  
Derek leaned in, letting his warm breath caress the pale skin before his tongue licked a stripe of the sweetness away. Good thing he had added some melted white chocolate to it or the bitter dark chocolate syrup would have been a little too overwhelming on his sensitive palette. It was incredibly sweet, so he quickly decided that licking Stiles all over might make his teeth crack or something. The next dribble was a little lower on the back, his tongue and mouth cleaning away the treat right away as he moved lower and lower with each little dollop. The panties were, sadly, in the way for what he wanted to do so he pulled it down so he could lick, nibble and clean each cheek.

All along the sensual licking and hot breaths puffing against his goose-bumped skin and the sounds of Derek smacking his lips, Stiles was lying there in that pose, his hands curling into fists around the sheet. He quickly forgot about his half-eaten dessert, because he found Derek licking chocolate syrup off his mole-dotted skin incredibly sexy and hot. He was barely breathing, all his attention focused on that exciting tongue traveling lower and lower on his back.  
  
Stiles even might have gasped when his panties were pulled lower to bare his small and round butt to get the same treatment. And there was that unsaid promise of that tongue finally going between the cheeks, but it wasn't happening yet and it was driving Stiles crazy with lust. Probably that was Derek's intention in the first place and it was working very well.  
  
It made Stiles press his cheek more into the small pillow under his head, one hand finding its edge to hold onto as he lightly squirmed under his husband, pushing his ass out a bit more and against the lapping tongue. "Derek..." he panted on a needy tone.

The way Derek avoided to get in between the cheeks was very intentional, each little drop of syrup was somewhere on the ass cheeks, getting closer to the cleft but avoiding it. At least for a little while longer because he sensed his mate was getting impatient even before the needy whine left him. It got him a little tuft of wind caressing a wet cheek when Derek blew on it before he slapped the other one. That should be enough answer in its own.  
  
Another drop fell, it was between Stiles' legs but on the little bit of skin showing from the ball sac, which was lavished in attention from the tongue while Derek felt cheeky for ignoring what Stiles wanted him to do. As if he wasn't eager to get on with it, because he so was.  
  
Finally, finally, the syrup ended up in the crack, a royal amount of it as he planned to take his time there.

Stiles groaned low and long as he felt the syrup achingly slowly dribble down from his hole to the back of his balls. Which was already wet from Derek's occasional licks from earlier. The Spark loved to tease Derek, but what he loved even more was when his man teased him back just as good. If not better.  
  
Sure, he could get impatient and eager quickly, but that didn't mean he wasn't enjoying this literally sweet torture to the fullest.  
  
"You're so evil..." he groaned, deliberately clenching his coated hole when from over his shoulder Stiles saw Derek looking at the tempting view. "Will you start eating me out today, or should I take care of myself?" he asked, letting the edge of the pillow go to sneak a hand down between him and the bed to cup his very obvious bulge under the panties.

"You can take care of yourself if you want, but you're not going to push me this time." Another swat on one of the cheeks, and Stiles earned himself only a longer wait to get what he wanted. Derek instead watched the syrup warm up and leak a little, letting the minutes drag by before he leaned in closer.

While his slapped ass cheek was busy getting red and all tingly, Stiles moaned and rubbed his junk through the panties a few times, making the fabric roll off a little bit further, but then he decided to let himself go and subject himself to the teasing waiting. Which was nerve-wrecking and made him squirm. But it only added to the nearly palpable sexual tension between them.  
  
The first lick was tentative, tasting the syrup before Derek pushed the muscle against the coated hole, licking away at it.  
  
Some of it was starting to get inside of the winking entrance, and he didn't think that was a smart idea. Putting as much pressure behind his tongue as he could, he pushed the wet muscle inside, licking away the syrup which had dared to go where it shouldn't be. Not that Derek minded, he eagerly opened up his mate with his tongue even when the syrup was gone and there was no doubt a lot coating his face.

That tongue finally licking the syrup off and then pushing inside… Stiles had to bite the edge of his pillow as some loud throaty groans escaped him. Eyes closed, ass pushed high in the air because he couldn't stop himself from kneeling up, arching his back and rubbing his hungry butt against the exploring face and the stubble. Oh the stubble! How he loved as they were rubbing against his sensitive skin, making it turn red from the friction and Stiles lose his mind even more.  
  
"Derek, yes! Eat me out! Push that tongue in! Please! Feels so good!" he whined, body strung tight like a bowstring, ready to snap at any moment although they've just started it.

Derek wasn't the only one who loved eating out Stiles, the man himself pretty much started babbling as soon as his tongue reached his hole. Shamelessly demanding more. Most likely because he knew Derek liked to take his time with his tongue before he'd add fingers while Stiles was already eager to get to the main event. It never deterred the werewolf but since this was their wedding night, he was going to be a little lenient to his mate, slightly. Somewhat.  
  
His thick tongue pushed all the way inside when big hands kept Stiles open to him by pulling apart the pale ass cheeks. He let his saliva coat the inside as much as possible, making him wet before he went back to nibble on the rim. The leftover syrup still had to be cleaned up, so that's what he did, not adding more. They needed lube. Oh wait, they didn't need lube! Derek's skin was still oiled up enough to use.  
  
Running his fingers over his own body to coat them with the substance coating him, he let his finger circle along the rim while his tongue lapped up the rest of the sticky residue.

Not noticing what Derek was doing with his fingers since Stiles' eyes were still closed, the Spark kept panting and moaning half-way into the poor pillow. It was hard not to when his hole was getting such a thorough tonguing. It always made his own cock throb, as if Derek's tongue sent electric currents right into his dick. It wasn't different this time either.  
  
And Stiles wanted to urge him for more, but he also wanted to let Derek enjoy himself to the fullest on this special night too, so he bit the edge of the pillow again and tried to be a good boy and not his demanding self. He was trying so, so hard!  
  
Especially when he felt a slick finger teasing his entrance too, the wet sounds of Derek's licking ringing loudly in his ears.

Stiles was so suspiciously quiet that Derek was guessing his husband was attempting to behave for his sake, since he knew how much the alpha loved to get his mouth on any part of the other. Honestly, he could do it for hours and not get tired of it, but they both were never patient enough to get that far. The fact there was no demand made for more fingers at this very moment was already surprising. Not that Derek needed it, he knew exactly what the human liked and how little patience he had when it came to foreplay.  
  
His finger sunk into the warm tightness, the body used to his intrusions and always so welcoming. His mouth traveled to the balls, mouthing at the thin skin while he fingered the tight hole, stretching the muscles there. The second finger wasn't immediately added because he liked playing too much, letting some of his spit roll down so he could push it into his mate to add to the oil. It was one of those days, the ‘tease Stiles into insanity with pleasure’ kind of days.

Pressing his eyes shut even tighter, Stiles moaned into the pillow and tried to focus on relaxing his ass some more to let the exploring finger in easier. To coax more from Derek. His pale thighs with the blue panties half-way pushed down trembled from the force he was trying to hold himself and the magic back. Because yes, it wanted to get into the game again, but it was too soon.  
  
First Stiles wanted to enjoy his husband playing with and teasing his body without such interference. But it wasn't so easy when all he wanted to do was give in, melt into a puddle and beg to be fucked hard and deep! He tried his best, only groaning and rubbing himself against his mate's eager mouth and tongue and slightly bucking against the intruding finger.

After a moment or two, Derek couldn't help it, he snorted against the trembling skin with quiet amusement. "Your whole body is buzzing with the energy you're trying to hold back. You can't fool a werewolf, Stiles." It was sexy and at the same time cute that his new husband wanted to behave so badly that he was almost vibrating on the bed with pent up sexual needs. "Thank you for trying, though." Someday they'd get there for sure, probably was going to take years before this electrical current of sexual attraction would simmer down enough to take long with foreplay.  
  
The wolf kissed an ass-cheek as he added another finger, deciding to not tease Stiles for much longer but he wasn't going to skip on prepping him. Using some more of the body oil, he let his thick fingers probe deep, scissoring them to relax the body into accepting larger soon.  
  
Okay, almost done with teasing. Not quite. Hooking his fingers behind the rim, he pulled the taut skin and pushed his fingers deeper, sliding along the warm walls to aim straight for the prostate.

"I... didn't try to... fool you..." Stiles panted after finally spitting the already damp edge of the pillow out, a light sheen of sweat making a return all over his trembling body. "I was trying to behave for you... to be your good boy... a good husband..." he panted in-between a few needy and at the same time appreciating moans from what Derek was doing with more fingers now.  
  
Then – just as the sexual tension peaked between them – Stiles' back arched and he threw his head back on a loud and desperate moan just when the fingertips FINALLY brushed against that magical spot. It made him see stars and whine and buck harder against Derek's hand.

"You are my good boy, you're my perfect husband." Derek's voice wavered a little, affected by the way Stiles moaned and moved. He loved the scent of the human when he was so needy and aroused, stinking of want. The need to have Derek inside of him was palpable and it made the wolf feel wanted, the scent making him possessive. It always did.  
  
Considering how well of a reaction he got, he kept prodding the prostate, massaging it, but also keeping an eye out on how Stiles moved since he didn't want him to come yet. That was for when Derek was knot deep within him so he could get milked by the spasming walls. Slick sounds surrounded his wet fingers as he added a third to make sure he was going to slide in all the way.

From that Stiles face-planted the pillow and groaned loudly into it, loving how he could feel his ass being stretched more and more. That barely there burning quickly turned into pleasure and he wanted more. There were three fingers in him now yet he still felt so empty. The intensity of that _want_ to get filled by Derek came onto him fast and strong. It reminded him a bit on how he felt Derek during his heat cycle.  
  
"Derek!" Stiles outright whined a little like a wolf and opened his legs a bit wider in his kneeling position, face pressed against the pillow, mole-dotted back with the by then glowing tattoo arched beautifully. He was the perfect picture of someone presenting himself for the taking. "I can't.... I WANT!" he added so out of it already.

"Shhhhhh," Derek shushed his husband's needy demands, because he was getting what he wanted soon enough. A wet tongue trailed along the arched back to taste sweat and arousal, the fingers pulling out. Stiles wasn't the only one needing and wanting so much… The Hale was hard enough to ache, and he didn't want to knot as soon as he was deep inside his mate's tightness.

There was no need to coat his erection with lubrication, it was still wet from when Stiles had his hand wrapped around it, smearing the body oil pretty much everywhere along with the semen. Taking his cock in hand, he guided it between the cheeks shiny with spit and oil, resting the head against the opened muscle. It didn't need much to push his way inside, sinking into the plush warmth like Stiles was made for this.

The trembling human gasped for air then groaned loud and long, trying to remind himself to breathe through the slide and slight burn of the stretching he loved so much. His hands curled into fists again around the sheets and he focused on relaxing his ass as much as he could to welcome the maddening pressure against his wet walls. To enjoy being impaled and filled so fucking perfectly by his husband. It was one of the best feelings in the world for Stiles!

"D-Derek!" he repeated himself on a 'dying' tone as his ass was giving more and more way, swallowing him up inch by inch. "So full! Love it... so much!" he babbled barely coherent, even pushing his mole-dotted butt closer to slide more onto the thick and long shaft. " _God!_ "

The thick shaft slowly pushed its way inside, taking over inch by agonizing inch, not stopping until Derek had fully bottomed out. Only then did he pause to let his newlywed husband get used to the burn, let the abused flesh settle into the claim it had suffered just now. It was going to get stretched even more around the knot that was going to make itself known probably far sooner than the wolf wanted it to. Despite having a round one before, their bodies were so eager around one another that it didn't slow down their need to orgasm.

Making love was always overwhelming, as was round three going to be, after some rest. Maybe they could even push for a personal record and go for round four.

Derek licked at the scarred bite at the back of Stiles' neck, soothing the sensitive flesh as he rested his hips on the soft buttocks. There was a little bit of a wiggle, teasing his mate as well as creating some room within the tightness of the walls hugging his length. "You feel so good, Mr. Stilinski-Hale."

Slowly the alpha moved, pulling out almost all the way before pushing back inside with the same maddening slow pace. He wanted to hollow out Stiles, wanted to take and take and drive him mad.

Stiles' breathy chuckle turned into another moan. He knew Derek loved to hear and have his sounds all for himself. Because no one else could coax them out of Stiles and no one else will ever do that aside from his wolf. He knew Derek took pride in that and Stiles couldn't blame him, because it worked the other way around too. He loved the growls and pants and sometimes even loud yells of pleasure he could make Derek do while having sex. It was just as addictive to the Spark like for his alpha.

"You're fuckin' killin' me... but I love it!" he admitted. The slow slide was messing with his senses, the sensitive nerve-endings in there sending waves of pleasure up into Stiles' mind, only making it higher on lust and need. His body's trembling intensified as the tension was building from the slow, gentle moves. They both needed more, but this was part of the game to rile each other up. Well, more Stiles, but he knew his mate was affected too.

Shivering from the hot breath puffing against the damp scars on the back of his neck, Stiles' body was now shaking for it so much that he could only utter guttural sounds of need. More animal than human.

There was only so long Derek could keep up with the languid thrusts before his body demanded more, which was in conclave with the demands Stiles was making through his moans and words. The human wanted more as well, wanted to stop the torture of the slow slide deep within him. The angle was off, the prostate had been avoided and that was the first thing Derek did change, moving his body into a slightly different angle of the hips so he could get at what he knew was going to drive the human even more to the brink. The thick bulbous head slid along the soft tissue, making the other body shudder. That was it.

That was exactly what he wanted. Grabbing onto the slender hips, the Hale tightened his fingers on the flesh and sped up his thrusts. Derek was at that point where he couldn't form words anymore. There was this single-minded needed to bring them both to what they craved the most. What slipped past his lips were moans and his mate's name as he worked them both into a sweating mess of hunkering need. It showed how close he was when there was a distinct knob growing at the base of his cock.

And so the poor sheet was being creased hard again by Stiles. For a brief moment he was glad he didn't have actual claws like Derek, because then it would've been shredded and totally ruined. He could feel it... feel where Derek was, how much his need for orgasm grew with each harder thrust that made Stiles rock back and forth from their force. There were those familiar wet slapping sounds, which he always found deliciously obscene and dirty and which – combined with the fact that he was face down on the bed and his ass high up in the air for the taking – made his cheeks burn. Well, not just his cheeks by then but also his whole face and neck and chest were surely flushed, veins bulging, sweat starting to roll down by his temple as he moaned with each brush against his poor prostate.

Stiles was so hard it hurt, but he didn't mind at all. His leaking erection was happily bobbing between his spread legs, tattooed (and glowing) back arched beautifully for the prefect angle.

"Fuckin' hell! Yes! Fuck me, Derek! Fuck me harder and deeper!" he groaned hoarsely, loving how his pillow was rubbing against his already red cheek as he was holding onto the sheets for dear life. Especially when he started feeling that telltale extra pressure against his rim. That was when his body began squirming and the magic flared up even more.

"Please! Breed me! Fill me up with that big load of yours! Fill up my belly with it!" he babbled filthily and without thinking, completely lost in the mind-numbing pleasures his husband was giving him.

A low growl was what Stiles got in reply to his filthy words, the alpha side of Derek reacting to the want of being bred because his knot happily throbbed at that idea. The thought of Stiles fat with a baby which Derek had put in there, it was a maddening one he wanted to happen and knew never would. Oh yes, he was going to fill up Stiles to the brink and make his flat stomach bulge with the hefty load.

His hand moved from the slender hip to grasp the unattended erection, not really doing much with it besides curling his fingers around the length. He didn't need to, as soon as his thrusts intensified, Stiles' body was forced forward and it made it fuck into his grip. Derek didn't want Stiles to have to resort to getting himself off since the Hale was getting very close to it. He wanted for them to get there closely together. The knot was starting to fully form, threatening the rim with each thrust deep inside the body.

The magic was out of control, swirling around them both as if it knew it would get to roam freely as soon as they reached orgasm. "Gonna knot you, gonna fill you up."

"Yes! YES! _Pleaaase_!" Stiles outright whined from that hot promise and the firm hold around his slick cock. This was all blowing his mind so damn much that it felt numb and speaking became difficult even to him. It was amazing how much Derek and his own need for this wolf could mess him up. No one ever had such an effect on him and no one ever will. Because what they had was so fucking special and just their own and Stiles loved it! And he loved his wolf pounding his ass and playing with his cock like this just as much. But he needed more.

"More!!" he growled desperate, the magic running along his skin to rush over Derek in a warm wave, coaxing him closer and deeper. "Give it to me!" he demanded, somehow finding enough remaining brain cells to put together a full sentence. He even put more of his weight on his cheek and one forearm so he could reach back with one hand and pull on a flushed ass cheek. As if showing Derek where to put that teasing knot. Not that he didn't know, but Stiles was already desperately burning for it, like a possessed man in great need. And that's exactly how he felt. His skin hot, his whole being feeling like being on fire. Nearly like being in heat – or at least he imagined it would feel something like this.

It wasn't like Derek needed more encouragement as to where to put his knot, he was already nearly balls deep within the human. And he was so close to coming that he decided to give Stiles what he wanted. It took two more thrusts before the knot had swollen enough to catch at the rim and not pull out anymore. The way the walls squeezed around him was like being milked, making him shudder and come deeply within his mate. As usual when he allowed the knot, the amount of semen warming Stiles' inside was obscene, shooting inside to insure the breeding was successful.

Had Stiles been female, there would have been a baby inside of him a long time ago with how often Derek had knotted him. Alphas were very fertile to make the pack bigger, especially when a pack was as small as his. Talia had five children, a very normal thing for werewolves to have at least three if not more. If the fire hadn't happened, then there might have been even more babies.

Quietly Derek shuddered out his orgasm. He often forgot he didn't need to be quiet, but he was a very quiet person in general. Stiles never seemed to complain about that. Derek's behavior made up for him being quiet. Such as the way he slumped over his mate, hand still moving to jerk Stiles off as he was coming himself.

Stiles loved each time the knot breached him and gave him that nearly unbearable burning pressure until his body accepted it. It was such a heady feeling, making his head swim in pleasure and his body shiver. It also provided a kind of satisfaction that he suspected was connected to the mate bond. He might not be another werewolf, but the basic laws of the "mate magic" very much applied to him too.

As Derek's deep pleasure washed over him through the bond and he felt the big warm hand jerking him while his mate's weight on top immobilized him, Stiles made sure to let his voice out, being the loud one for both of them, to show the overwhelming pleasure they both felt.

It was so intense each time with Derek, the magic chipping in with burning them in a warm cloud of energy, making the tattoo and its tendrils all over Stiles' back, neck and shoulders burn bright in that amber color. His last rational thought was completely wiped out the second his ass began pulsing around Derek's cock and knot buried deep in him and his own cum covered the warm fingers (and a bit the sheet too) in quick jets of cum. His body was trying to squirm, but his alpha and his body made sure to stop him from doing that, keeping him pinned to the bed and the knot grinding against his sensitive prostate, which only drew out Stiles' own orgasm too. It was truly mind-blowing and nearly too much but also so damn perfect!

For a long moment there was only the blinding white of pure pleasure, their bodies locked tightly together and the magic roaming free. Sex with Stiles was intense and too much. It was everything Derek could have hoped for and everything he never thought was possible. Stiles had ruined him for others forever, because nothing could ever be as good as what they had together, absolutely nothing at all!

The alpha soaked in the moment, not speaking, simply lying there plastered against his mate's back while he had to wait for his knot to go down. He had moved his hand from under the human to avoid him being uncomfortable, the wet cum on it drying in the air.

Stiles hummed in satisfaction because he was one with his mate. Instinctively he reached out for Derek's hand on the side and led it to smear the cum over the alpha's skin on his side and wherever he could reach him like that. It was Stiles' way of marking Derek as his, just like his mate did with pumping him full with his cum.

It'd stick to their skin even after a shower. More than they already smelled like each other thanks to the bond. And what was even better: they only strengthened that bond of belonging to each other in the human way too with the wedding.

Lifting and craning his neck, he managed to kiss the underside of Derek's chin, a very submissive and at the same time fond gesture. Even the content sound Stiles made resembled of a seated submissive mate. Which he totally was at the moment and he loved every second of it.

Derek returned the submissive gesture with a dominant one, biting the back of Stiles' neck. It didn't leave an indent or a bruise. It was barely even a pinch but it got the message across. The older man didn't have the need to be an overly assertive alpha, but that didn't mean he would pass up the chance for it. The wolf side of him wouldn't allow it. Wrapping his arms tightly around his mate, he waited for his knot to go down, though he didn't want to break the contact between them.

"Get some rest, let's sleep some." Their wedding night had been exactly how Derek had imagined it to be. Just as their wedding day had been.

They did sleep a couple of hours before they got into two more rounds. One with Stiles topping his husband again, and the other the other way around, leaving them both messy and saturated with each other's scent. Stiles felt deliciously sore, knowing that his muscles were going to burn the following day, but as he was falling asleep in Derek's warm embrace, he thought that it was all worth it. Everything they had to go through to get here. To feel this loved, needed, cared for and protected... He'd do it all over again just to be in these arms after their long wedding night, fully sated and so much in love that it couldn't wipe the stupid grin off Stiles' face even while falling into a coma-like sleep.


End file.
